The Tiger's Revenge
by Shadow55419
Summary: Someone is hunting the team that took down the Death Tiger, and is willing to do just about anything to get them.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Zoids, character Clare O'Connel belongs to DgrayLiger, used with full permission.

* * *

><p>The Tiger's Revenge<p>

Ch. 1

Captain Mike "Wolf" Novis stood once again in the desert awaiting orders from Captain Van Flyheight, His brother Lieutenant Daniel Novis was near by keeping an eye on their surroundings while Blaze, Wolf's Organoid, slept on top of the Konig Wolf behind him.

"Wolf, come in, are you there old buddy," Van's voice rang out over the com link.

Wolf jumped into the cockpit of the Konig and flipped the view screen on to respond.

"Hey Van how's it going?" the black haired blue eyed man said while waving his blonde haired brother over to the Zoid.

"I'm only asking this time fellas so there isn't any real hurry, why don't you two come back to the base, there's someone I'd like you two to meet," Van said as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

"When is this mystery person leaving?" Daniel asked before his brother could.

"She was just stationed here at Red River so I don't think she's going anywhere for a while," the spiky black haired man replied with a slight chuckle.

After about twenty minutes of trying and failing to pry who this person was out of Van, Wolf and Daniel both decided to head towards the base where Van was posted as guard for his wife Fiona and long time friend Moonbay.

"Wolf you gonna take it easy on that Konig of yours or are you gonna make me chase you in my new Zaber?" Daniel asked as he strapped in to his seat.

"Catch me if you can little brother," the black haired man called as he pushed the Konig Wolf into a dead run, Daniel taking off after him not even two seconds later.

While they headed for the base Wolf recalled just how much things had changed in the past two years, and some of the minor events since the Death Tiger's rise and fall in a matter of weeks. Van and Fiona had a son literally nine months after the Death Tiger and were living rather happily on base with little Daniel, a blonde haired, red eyed version of his father, Van still was charged to act as guard for Moonbay and Fiona and their team of researchers and scientists.

Irvine and Moonbay had finally realized what they meant to each other after Irvine was declared dead for two weeks after disappearing on mission and the Lightning Siax was found in the desert without him. This happened two months after the Death Tiger, but when he came back Moonbay nearly killed him for making her worry, and then kissed him for coming back alive. They got married about a week after the time he spent recovering from Moonbay's beating. Karl Schubaltz and Rob Herman still pretty much ran the Guardian Force, giving orders and taking them when Wolf or Van asked them to be a part of a team.

Daniel Novis, now 21 years old, and his long time girlfriend Samantha had moved in together on base and were planning their wedding, his Gordos had finally been pushed too far and gave up on him during a testing run after swapping out the joints, so he swapped out for a new Great Zaber with some tech upgrades that Thomas Schubaltz helped with, he had also learned to drop most of the military formality with his brother when they were off duty though the habit still holds while on duty to Wolf's dismay.

Wolf, now 23 still holds his rank of captain with the Guardian Force and was decorated for valor and bravery several times for toppling a few bandit groups and a couple of crime rings after the Death Tiger; he heads his own team Daniel is serving as his right hand man. He was even less formal now with Van and Irvine, and currently holds a when ever they're all in the same place card game with the two Captains as well as Thomas Schubaltz. He holds his formality towards his superior officers' though only while on duty, not that Schubaltz or Herman mind this at all seeing as Rob Herman had taken orders from the young man during the Death Tiger incident and Karl a few missions after. Wolf still finds himself thinking about his lack of negative emotions. His thoughts were still as clear to him as if someone spoke to him while his eyes were red and the ones he clings to are his thoughts of his past life. He still has his suspicions that Fiona knows he can't feel anything negative towards any soul or himself even though the blonde haired Zoidian has yet to say anything.

Thomas was finally promoted to captain in the Imperial army and now helps in the research and development section of the Guardian Force with Dr. D, putting to use his knowledge of computers; he is quite often on the testing grounds testing new weapons or computer systems and was heavily involved in the redesign of the testing grounds. Even combined with Dr. D's brilliant mind, they still can not figure out how Blaze can fuse to a Zoid's Core and draw out its full potential for an unlimited amount of time.

Emperor Rudolf still frequented the bases on the both sides of the border quiet often finding out which one Van and Fiona or Wolf and Daniel will be at so he can have a little fun while he's there, his wife Marian still travels with him picking apart every one of the informalities that Van and Wolf throw out. Rudolph has had several discussions with Marian on this subject but they have yet to do any good. Rosso and Viola still act as his guards both on the ground and in the air and are now married, though no one knows exactly when or where.

Taking three days to arrive at the base Daniel and Wolf both had some laughs about the past two years; they walked into the control room to report they were on base to Colonel Herman. Twenty minutes after they had arrived at base the two brothers were walking towards their rooms, Wolf a small apartment he built and Daniel standard quarters, when they literally ran into a rather rushed Thomas.

"Hey guys Van's with the person he wanted to introduce you to, I think they're still in Van and Fiona's quarters," Thomas said as he turned to run off.

"Hey, do you know who it is?" Daniel asked before the man could get away.

"I do but Fiona asked me not to say anything if I ran into you," Thomas said while running away.

"We'll drop our gear off then head that way, mine are over there," Wolf said turning to walk away from Daniel.

Ten minutes later they walked towards their friend's quarters to find out who this mystery person was supposed to be. When they arrived at Van and Fiona's quarters, they found Van standing outside the door leaned against the wall.

"Hey Van, how is everything?" Wolf asked shaking the spiky black haired man's hand.

"Not bad, I've been booted till you two got here, Fiona and I had a slight disagreement about where to put the new furniture," the spiky black haired man said as he turned and knocked on the door before opening it and walking in.

"Mike, Daniel it's nice to see you two again," Fiona said as she sprang up and hugged both men. Wolf gave a slight growl showing his discomfort with her using his real name and being hugged.

"Now, now, you know I hug everyone, there is no reason to complain," the blonde woman said faking an angry tone knowing he really didn't mind it.

In the background a medium height girl with blue hair held up in a high pony tail, stood leaning against the wall with her eyes closed and a very serious expression on her face.

"Van, who is she?" Wolf said pointing at the younger girl in the room, bringing Daniel's attention to the girl.

"This is the young lady I wanted to introduce you to," Van said while the blue haired girl pulled herself off the wall.

Wolf now noticed two blue marks under each eye and that she was wearing a Lieutenants version of the uniform he had on, he also noticed a rather well concealed blade on her hip.

"My name is Clare O'Connell, Major O'Connell was my dad," She said with a cheerful tone, her grey eyes sparkling like gems in the sun light.

Wolf and Daniel both took a couple steps back. Wolf collapsed into the closest chair while letting out a heavy sigh.

"Wolf, you okay?" Van asked as he crouched down next to the chair.

_'What's going on here, I didn't know he had kids, I thought the women at his funeral was his wife,' _Wolf thought as he sat there recalling what happened to Major O'Connell.

Flashback

_Major O'Connell had heard enough talk. He made a last second decision to attack Razor's Zaber Fang while it was unexpected. He dove into the battlefield, guns blazing. _

_Razor easily dodged his fire and jumped up to the now low flying Zoid landing on top of it, all four paws of the Zaber Fang hit the cockpit area, and tore one of the guns out from under the wing with it's teeth before jumping back to the ground. _

_The Pteras hit the ground hard and slid for nearly a hundred yards. The impact of the paws had broken the glass, and the impact with the ground had done more damage than any of the group thought possible. The wings were ripped off like paper, the body badly damaged and heavily dented. _

_"O'CONNELL!" Herman screamed as he ran his Shield Liger towards the downed Pteras. _

_Time seemed to stop for all of them; Wolf held his enraged red eyed glare on Razor so he wouldn't get away without a fight. Van and Irvine were now itching to get this fight over with and throw Razor under the dirt. Moonbay and Fiona rushed to O'Connell in the Gustav. _

_"Well, I guess that was a dumb idea," O'Connell choked out after Herman pulled him from what was left of the cockpit. _

_He was in bad shape, he had a broken arm and a huge gash on his head, and one in his stomach as well, and that was just what could be seen, he was coughing blood which indicated quiet a few internal injuries. _

_"I guess I won't be in this fight anymore, huh," the blue haired man struggled to get his words out; the pain he was in was obvious. _

_"What were you thinking, O'Connell, Lieutenant Wolf told us all to stay out of this fight," Herman said concern plastered on his face and deep in his voice._

'Why would he do that, I told them to stay out of it, what was he thinking_,' Wolf thought as his glare intensified at Razor. _

_"Let's get this over with!" the black haired man finally screamed as he launched his Zoid towards Razor the Konig growling loudly as they charged across the sand._

_"Your funeral, old friend," Razor said calmly as he too lunged his Zaber towards the Konig Wolf. _

_The two Zoids collided with each other, causing them both to fall back slightly. When they charged again, Wolf fired his back mounted rifles and then clamped the jaws of the Konig onto the Zaber Fangs neck, which caused it to let out a pained roar. The two Zoid pilots fought hard for twenty minutes, neither seemed to gain any ground over the other, then the two Zoids went into a stand off. _

_"Blaze, leave now, I'll finish this fight on my own, I don't want you to get hurt," Wolf said his eyes still bright red, Blaze growled in disagreement, "Now Blaze!" Wolf screamed. _

_Blaze defused from the Konig Wolf and ran over to help O'Connell, who was barely hanging on, and the others who were trying to help him._

_"Wolf, you know better than to fight me without Blaze, you never could win without him," the green eyed man said turning his Zaber Fang's back towards his enemy. _

_Both Zoids went into a dead run the Konig Wolf, being the faster due to Wolf's upgrades, easily caught up to the Zaber and leaped onto its back and started to rip it apart. The Zaber Fang fell to the ground, and Razor saw 'Command System Freeze' across his screen. _

"_Okay, you've learned to take advantage of the moment, even though I gave you that one," the blonde haired green eyed man said with his head hung low and a smirk on his lips. _

_Both pilots opened their cockpits Razor jumped out and started to run away from his potential captures, Wolf giving chase in the Konig. _

_"Wolf get over here now, O'Connell is getting worse," Van's voice called through a radio link. _

_Wolf ran to Major O'Connell and the others, not caring he'd just let a criminal go. By the time he made it to the group all their faces were somber and heads held low, Fiona was clinging to Van and seemed to be crying. Herman slammed his fist to the ground, Moonbay was on the verge of crying, Irvine just stood there. Blaze and Zeke were in a similar stance, standing tall but heads held low. Wolf immediately knew what had happened and let out a howl that could scare a lion away and fell to his knees with tears in his bright red eyes, while the others remained quiet._

End Flashback.

Wolf knew for sure he felt something towards this girl that was now looking at him with concern. He felt a general comfort around her so much so that he almost believed he'd actually felt sorry for her for a short moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"So which is your real name, Wolf or Mike?" the blue haired asked as she and Wolf walked down the hall to get some food. Daniel had opted to stay and play with his name sake.

"Mike is my real name but everyone except Fiona calls me Wolf," the black haired man replied while holding the door to the lunch room.

_'Why do I feel so comfortable with her, and why did I explain all that too her, normally I'd just say it's Wolf,' _Wolf thought as he walked through behind her.

"So what do I call you when I have you on the radio or something like that?" Clare asked while picking some food.

"Captain Novis, or Wolf which ever applies at the moment, either way I give an order and its Sir," Wolf said getting back to his normal leader style voice.

"Polaris may not take too kindly to you at first but he should get used to you," Clare said as they headed for the table.

"I'm sorry, who is Polaris?" the blue eyed man asked as they sat down.

"My Organoid, he looks like a bear and he's all white with very pale blue eyes and the same blue in his joints, a coward from many but, like I said once he gets used to you he'll be fine," Clare said before putting a fork full of food in her mouth.

"Well Blaze is probably somewhere close by probably in my quarters, he's my Organoid," Wolf said as he tried to maintain that leader's voice over a bragging tone.

After talking for nearly two hours, Wolf and Clare separated knowing very nearly everything about each other, and not just service records and combat abilities either, but a few memories as well.

"Well that was fun Blaze, maybe I should ask her out for a real date some time," Wolf said as Blaze curled up next to Wolf's bed growling his agreement.

*Polaris sounds like an interesting Organoid, I don't think I've ever met a bear one before,* Blaze growled.

"You're right old friend, this should be interesting, I just hope he sees that I'm his boss' new commanding officer," Wolf said as he drifted into sleep.

*Hope you don't forget it the way you're acting,* the red and black Organoid growled with a chuckle before falling asleep himself.

Nearly a week passed, in which Clare and Wolf spent some amount of time together every day. They spent most of the time repairing and upgrading her Blade Liger, an all blue Zoid with Black whiskers and shoulder armor and a lot of the same weapons modifications that Van's had.

The pair also spent a few of the days on the training courses where Wolf, Van and Irvine all three were giving her tips on how to go faster, or timing her shots just right. At the end of the week Clare's Blade Liger and Polaris both seemed to respect, and even like Wolf. Daniel and Blaze spent the time watching the two and thinking up different ways to get the two together without breaking regulations.

Wolf was enjoying an early morning coffee while watching the sunrise over the desert as he stood at the hanger's entrance getting ready for patrol duty when he saw something moving on the horizon.

"Officer, get me a pair of binoculars quick," the black haired man said as the object and its dust cloud seemed to be getting closer, "Oh crap, ORDER FULL MOBILIZATION NOW!"

With the Konig Wolf already near the hanger entrance he jumped in the cockpit and activated all the systems. Two minutes later Wolf, Van, Clare, Irvine and Daniel stood in the path of the unknown object.

The Geno Breaker came to a full stop in front of the team of Zoids, with Shadow and Specular along side it.

"Hold your fire boys, we didn't come to fight this time," came over the com link as a blue haired woman with a red circle on her forehead's face came on the screens with a black haired man with a red seven with a dot under his right cheek at the controls of the Zoid.

"Raven, Reese, welcome to Red River base," Van said with a slightly angered tone, "Try anything and we'll arrest you on the spot."

Blaze and Zeke were on full guard around Shadow and Specular as they all led the Geno Breaker into the hanger. Once inside Raven and Reese jumped out of the cockpit and all were shocked when they saw a wedding band on both of their ring fingers.

After a few hours of talking all they had found out was that Raven and Reese had gotten hitched about a year after the second Deathsaurer and Hiltz, and that they had been roaming around aiding folks in rebuilding after the Death Tiger too.

They also found out that someone was looking for any information that they could lay their hands on about Wolf and the rest of the team who took down the Death Tiger and Razor. Raven and Reese didn't really know who was asking because it seemed he didn't give a name, or he was using an alias, either way the alias the person was using was Vailen.

"When was the last time you heard anything about this Vailen character?" Wolf asked as he set his arms on the table, _'I know who that is and why he's coming, but I can't hate him, why,'_ he thought as images of the man passed through his mind.

"Probably two maybe three weeks ago, it took us about a week to get here after we left but it seemed like they quit looking so we came up here to tell you," Raven said as he leaned back in his chair.

_'He seems oddly relaxed for a wanted man sitting in a military base,' _Wolf thought not realizing he was thinking the same thing everyone else was.

"If you don't mind Raven, would you keep an ear out for this Vailen person, if you find out where he might be, find someway to let us know," Van said as he got up to leave.

"You got it, and keep your guard up around here, this guy may already know where you are," Reese said instead, Van and Wolf just nodded.

Dr. D provided Reese with a new Genosaurer and they stayed at the base while Specular changed it to Reese's liking. Herman and Schubaltz added them to the Guardian Force ranks as Lieutenants, while everyone else went on about their business as usual.

"So Raven, what made you change your mind all those years ago? I've heard stories that you fought with Hiltz for a while," Daniel asked as they were working out.

"I don't really know, I guess after Shadow died the first time it made me see what was going on around me, and when Reese stood in the path of the Death Stinger's Charged Particle Cannon something in my head clicked and I've been a good guy ever since," Raven said with a slight chuckle when he saw the shock on Daniel's face.

Wolf and Reese were standing in the hanger just staring at the large blue diamond shaped cocoon that Specular had produced in order to change the Genosaurer.

"So do you think Specular will change that thing into the Geno Breaker or will it be the Psycho Geno like the last time you had one of these?" Wolf asked showing only mild interest.

"There really is no telling," Reese said in a bored tone.

"Captain Novis, here you are, I've been looking for you," Clare said as she entered the hanger to see Wolf and Reese sitting together.

The blue haired girl paused for a moment when she felt something that wasn't normal, she chose to ignore the new feeling for the time being and get on with her assignment.

"What is it Lieutenant?" Wolf said seeming way more interested then he needed.

"Captain Flyheight and Irvine would like to see you and your brother, Captain Schubaltz is already on his way," Clare said in her usual cheery tone, which seemed to put a smile on Wolf's face.

_'Why does she make me feel this way? After Melody no one has made me feel this way, why her?' _Wolf thought as he walked with Clare to the briefing room where the "Death Tiger team" assembled.

"Thank you Lieutenant, your dismissed," Van said as Wolf and Clare walked into the room.

"Yes Sir," the blue haired girl saluted as she turned to leave.

Wolf could have sworn he felt a touch of sadness watching her leave, but he chose to ignore it since he knew sadness was something not in his list of feelings anymore.

"So what are we going to about this Vailen guy?" Van asked as he sat at the end of the table.

"We wait, at least until Reese and Raven have a chance to see if they can find out where Vailen may be," Thomas said while the rest sat of them sat down.

"Lieutenant O'Connell and I could go out and see what we can find out while Reese waits for Specular to be finished, Daniel could go with Raven and Shadow in the other direction to see what they can find," Wolf suggested.

"Alright Fiona, Irvine and I will head for the Wind Colony and see if anything has turned up there," Van added on.

"Be ready to move out in two hours," Irvine said as they all got up and headed out.

While the teams got prepared to move out Reese spoke to Raven about what was going to happen while they were gone and what she should do when Specular finished with her Zoid. Wolf and Clare discussed what they were looking for and who. Irvine and Moonbay sat there together like nothing was going on around them while Van double checked everything in his Blade Liger.

"Mike, can I have a word with you please?" Fiona asked as she walked past giving him no choice but to follow.

"What is it Fiona, I still have to run final checks on the Konig Wolf before we take off," the black haired man said sounding a little more impatient than he meant to.

"Mike, I just want you to be careful, I heard you chose Clare to go with you, and she may already know the circumstances of her father's death, but she also knows who was commanding that unit," Fiona breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Wolf nod to her logic before he turned back to the Konig.

"Clare, get that beastie moving, or we're going to be the last ones out," Wolf said seeing that Daniel and Raven had already left.

"Yes Sir," Clare said as she pushed the controls to move the Blade Liger out, as he too moved the Konig forward.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

The teams met up one last time at the gate to make sure where they were headed.

"Van, Irvine and Fiona are going to the Wind Colony to see if they've heard anything, Raven and Daniel are headed towards the town Raven and Reese came from, and Clare and I are headed south," Wolf said through a com link to all the Zoids.

"That's right, now move out before we lose our day light," Irvine nearly shouted.

"He's just upset little Daniel isn't riding with him, ignore the big goof's angry tone," Van said, this maid the radios crack with laughter.

About three days later Van, Fiona, and Irvine along with little Daniel arrived in the Wind Colony.

"Van, welcome home," Maria said as she opened the door to her brother.

"Aunt Maria," the blonde haired little boy shouted as he ran towards his aunt.

"Hey there little man, and how are you?" Maria asked adopting an almost motherly tone.

"I'm sleepy we've been traveling all day," Daniel said with a yawn as he stepped into the house.

"Maria, would you mind looking after him for a while, Irvine and I are going to talk to a few people," Van said as if asking to look after him for good.

"Sure, Fiona will you be staying as well?" Maria smiled when she saw Fiona nodding rather enthusiastically.

Irvine went to speak to a group they had seen coming in to town, while Van went to speak with anyone he could find that might know something.

On another path headed toward the village Raven and Reese had come from, Daniel and Raven were swapping stories of when they were in battle and how many Zoids they'd both been through, and stories of how each Zoid came to an end, and why they chose the next one.

Meanwhile, Clare and Wolf were setting up camp outside a small town they had come across. Wolf was starting the fire while Clare got everything ready to cook dinner.

"So Wolf, what did Fiona say to you before we left the base?" the blue haired girl asked not noticing the tension that Wolf had been feeling since they had left.

"Just to be careful and to be wary of my choices," the black haired man calmly stated as he finally got the fire going.

"Let me guess, she had a feeling I might go nuts because you were the one commanding the unit when my father died," Clare said bluntly.

"Yeah that was the basic idea of it," Wolf said as he let a chuckle slip.

"Well while I do hold you to some responsibility, I know that my father disobeyed his orders to stay out of it," Clare paused for a moment. Wolf was about to say something when she continued.

"Me and my father were on speaking terms and we got along well enough, but we did have our arguments, I won't say I hated him, and I do truly miss him, but you've got nothing to worry about," the blue haired girl seemed close to tears when she finished.

Wolf literally jumped over the fire and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting way, and let her cry into his chest.

"You tell anyone I did this and I'll deny it," the grey eyed girl said as she got her emotions back in check.

"Same goes to you," Wolf smiled when she laughed. _'Why did I do that? Why can I feel concerned for her?' _he thought as Clare moved away from him.

Clare got busy cooking their meal and went back to her usual cheery attitude, while Wolf stood guard in the Konig's cockpit, Blaze and Polaris seemed to be having a rather interesting conversation.

"Hey Wolf, dinner's ready," Clare called after about an hour of cooking.

When Wolf jumped from his cockpit, she was taken aback by how stable he seemed to be when he landed.

"How can you jump from such a height and still land so easy?" the blue haired girl asked when he came over.

"I guess when you jump out of the same Zoid at least once a day since you were seven years old, you get strong legs," Wolf said scratching the back of his head, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah I guess that would help," Clare said with a huge grin.

The two ate their dinner swapping stories and the like while they ate, Wolf did most of the talking, even bringing up some of the experiences he'd shared with Clare's father. About two hours went by before either of the decided to hit the hay.

"Captain, where are you headed, Sir?" Clare asked when she saw Wolf climbing the Konig.

"I should have warned you that I sleep in my Zoid when I'm not on base, if you want you can sleep in yours too," Wolf said as he got into the cockpit.

"Why don't I just sleep in there with you?" Clare asked realizing how that sounded half a second too late; she turned red as a pepperoni.

"Up to you, it's not all that comfortable but there is a back seat," Wolf said choosing not to pick on her about what she said.

Without fully realizing it Clare climbed the Konig's leg and got into the back seat of the cockpit and went to sleep before Wolf could get the canopy closed. Blaze and Polaris stayed on alert, Polaris especially. The next day Clare woke up slightly panicked before she remembered where she was. She looked around seeing the canopy of the Konig Wolf was closed and dark and Wolf wasn't in the front seat. She found the radio switch.

"Captain Novis where are you?" Clare waited a few minutes, after not receiving a response so she popped the canopy and jumped out.

She started looking around to see what was up, the fire was going with a coffee pot on it, Blaze was gone too, and Polaris was sleeping under her Blade Liger.

"Okay so where are those two?" she asked no one in particular.

Meanwhile, The Wind Colony was buzzing with the news of the man seeking information and that they should contact the Guardian Force if they heard anything. Van, Irvine and Fiona were walking through town after two days of searching, trying to figure out what to do next when a tall figure ran into Van, knocking him down.

"Hey, you okay?" The man asked as he helped Van to his feet.

"Yeah, you should really look up when your walking, you could hurt someone next time," Van said casually as he dusted himself off.

"I'm sorry, well I'll be on my way then," The fellow said with an almost sinister grin as he started to walk away.

"I didn't like that guy," Fiona said taking hold of Van's arm.

"Well we may not see him again so let's just forget it and move on, we need to move out soon," Irvine said with a wave of his hand.

A little over ten minutes later the Zoids were prepped and ready to leave.

"Daniel will stay with Maria while we go on this hunt of ours, that way we don't have to worry about stopping to take care of him," Van said to a sad looking Fiona.

"I know, but I'm his mother, maybe I should stay here with Maria," Fiona said as she looked towards her son waving good bye to her.

"Hey Fiona think of it this way, Maria practically raised Van over there, I'm sure she can handle his rug rat of a kid," Irvine said with a chuckle while Van pouted like a five year old.

About an hour later they left the Wind Colony and headed for another village they had heard Vailen had been at.

Daniel and Raven arrived at the town where Raven and Reese had found the latest information they had on this Vailen character.

"Okay we were in that tavern over there when we heard a few fellas talking about some guy that had been asking for information, We asked them about it but they couldn't give us much more then the guys' height and voice," Raven said headed for the tavern he had pointed out.

"Okay I'll head for that hotel see if they may have seen or heard anything else," Daniel called as he walked towards a hotel on the other side of the road.

After hunting all day they had come up with pretty much the same information about Vailen as they had when they came into town. Feeling rather annoyed by all this Daniel had the brilliant idea of holding a little sparing match between them to vent their frustrations.

"Maybe you can teach me a few things Raven," Daniel stated as he stood in a fight stance with Raven facing him looking rather bored with the idea.

They fought each other with Shadow watching with an amused chuckle at how many times Daniel ended up on his butt because of poor timing or bad form. By the end of the "lesson" Daniel had actually managed to land a few blows, but still got his butt handed to him by Raven. Neither of them wanted to admit to it, but they had a bit of fun fighting each other, even though Daniel was doing most of the learning. They packed up and headed back towards the base the next day to pick up Reese who had informed them that Specular had brought forth a Psycho Genosaurer and they were ready to deploy.

Meanwhile, Clare was sitting next to the fire still trying to figure out where Wolf and Blaze went they had been gone for almost two days that she knew about. She also figured they probably had returned during the night since Wolf said that he slept in his Zoid.

"Ugh, where the hell are those two," Clare screamed at the starry sky in frustration.

"Where are who?" Wolf asked in a tone just above a whisper right in her ear.

This act earned him a right hook to his jaw and his butt on the ground, while Blaze and Polaris laughed at him.

"What was that for?" the black haired man asked with a chuckle holding his jaw while lying on the ground propped up on one elbow.

"YOU SNUCK UP ON ME AND EXPECTED NOT TO GET HIT," the blue haired girl screamed with a look in her eye that made Blaze visibly flinch.

"Well I guess I did deserve that then," Wolf said while getting off the ground and dusting himself off.

Clare launched swing after swing of failed punches trying to hit the man who snuck up on her. Wolf had enough of the attempts and was about to grab the next one when he saw a flash of silver just before he felt a blade dragged across his left forearm.

Seeing the blood running down Wolf's arm seemed to snap Clare out of her berserker frame of mind. Her hands immediately dropped her knife and covered her mouth while Wolf just stood there staring at the fresh wound.

"Clare, are you okay now?" the black haired man asked so calmly the blue haired woman felt a slight chill run up her spine.

Hearing Wolf's voice so calm and steady with no hint of worry for his own body seemed to snap Clare out of her reverie.

"I'm okay I'll go get the first aid kit, and get you patched up Sir," the stone grey eyed girl said turning on her heels to walk to her Blade Liger, leaving her father's knife on the ground where it landed.

Wolf reached up and grabbed her arm and spun her on a dime.

"Hey I'm fine, I've had worse from Blaze's tail blade," Wolf said with a slight chuckle seeing Clare's bewildered look, "Are you really that worried about me?" the blue eyed man asked with a curious smile.

"I just attacked a superior officer, I could go up for court marshal, I have a right to be concerned," Clare said with a tone so serious Wolf couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I'm not pressing charges seeing as I deserved it, and I think that I like you even more now that I see you're more like me than either of us thought," Wolf said sitting down and pulling a rag out of his boot and tying it around his arm using his teeth and his free hand, Clare was still in a state of shock over what Wolf had said.

"Where have you two been the past couple of days?" Clare asked finally snapping out of the shock.

"We went looking for intel," Wolf paused for a second, "When I got back last night and found you asleep in the cockpit of the Konig, I was a little taken aback but I have to admit to something," He paused again. "You were kinda cute sitting in there asleep," the black haired man laughed when he saw a flash of joy on her face before it was replaced by false shock.

"Well what I wanna know is how you got in and out without me hearing you," Clare, now feeling more joy then she should have at Wolf's complement.

"Easy enough, the Konig has two ways to open the canopy, auto open which uses the motor at the hinge in the nose or manually which uses the switch by the left ear, this eliminates the noise but requires a little more muscle due to the weight of the canopy," Wolf said sounding as casually as he could as he stirred the fire back to life.

After two more days of pretty much flirting back and forth Wolf and Clare had decided that they would try and have a romantic relationship to Clare's immense joy, and even though Wolf had promised himself to forget about that kind of thing after certain events of his life, he was happy.

_'Oh well I enjoy her company too much to not try and make something of it,' _Wolf thought as they prepared to leave for the next village,

_'What am I getting myself into, he's my commanding officer and we could get into serious trouble, maybe this was a bad idea,' _Clare thought before opening a com link to the Konig Wolf standing in front of her.

"Wolf, maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about this, just till we know where it's going," Clare's voice trailed off when she saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"It's up to you Clare either way right now we focus on the mission, on duty I'm still your CO, off duty we are a couple," Wolf said in a slightly colder tone then he meant to, seeing her flinch ever so slightly confirmed that for him.

He wanted to apologize but he couldn't bring himself to look at her sad eyes long enough to so he closed the link to voice only.

"I'm sorry for being so cold," Wolf said just above a whisper, _'What the hell is wrong with me, I can't stand a look that hasn't even made me flinch in years.' _

The blue haired girl nearly bounced out of her seat with excitement even though she barely heard him say anything at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Almost a month went by and the teams had come up with nothing more then a general description of Vailen, finding out that the man who ran into Van in the Wind Colony may have been the man himself, a tall blonde haired green eyed man, nothing else, not even a real name if Vailen wasn't his real name. Van and Fiona had retrieved little Daniel from Maria. No one had noticed the difference in the way Wolf and Clare were acting together, if they did notice they weren't saying anything. Emperor Rudolf was visiting the base with his wife Marian for an inspection.

"Captain Novis, what is this Vailen person after exactly?" Marian asked as they walked the halls.

"We're not totally sure of his intentions, what we do know is he is going to come after the team who defeated the Death Tiger two years ago," the black haired man replied as he lead the royal pair through the halls.

Rudolph was too busy pretending to look around to notice the look of disgust Marian was displaying, possibly caused by Wolf's apparent lack of showing respect.

"Captain, I ask you to show respect to the wife of the Emperor," Marian said stopping in the middle of the hall.

"Madam Highness, the Emperor and I have a friendship that allows me to get away with slightly less show, my respect for him and you need not be shown at every turn," Wolf said his eyes turning red at his will just to shake the young woman.

"Wolf that's enough, Marian I will speak to you later about this, now, shall we continue the inspection rounds?" Rudolph said as he gestured to Wolf to continue walking.

"Yes, forgive my outburst Your Highness," Wolf said with a very small smirk as he moved to continue the inspection turning his eyes back to blue, _'I really do enjoy seeing her jump some times.' _He thought as they walked along.

With the inspection finished Wolf was dismissed at the door of the Emperor's quarters, he headed towards Lieutenant Clare O'Connell's quarters. When he arrived he stupidly entered, without knocking first. Before he realized what had happened a towel landed on his head, covering his eyes and filling his nose with a somewhat pleasant smell.

"Leave it there till I say so," Clare's voice came to his ears laced with anger when he reached to remove it.

"Sorry, should have knocked first I guess," He said trying not to laugh as he crossed his arms, leaving the towel on his head.

"Yes, you should have, you're safe now you can take it off," Clare said a lot calmer now.

She laughed when Wolf just stood there towel on his head as if he hadn't heard her. She pulled the towel off his head for him and he leaned down and kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So where are we going tonight?" the stone grey eyed girl asked as she leaned into Wolf's hug.

"I was thinking maybe a night in. You, me, and a bag of popcorn and what ever is on the TV," the blue eyed man said chuckling seeing Clare's face light up.

"Hey, just what exactly would I have seen if I had pulled the towel off?" Wolf asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Nothing, I just felt like messing with you, I've been standing there with that towel for five minutes," Clare laughed as Wolf shook his head.

Meanwhile in the Emperor's quarters Rudolph was very unhappy with his wife.

"Marian, Wolf is not just some officer who is required to salute and say your highness all the time, he is not that formal even with his commanding officers, and I don't ask him to be around me, you should know that by the way he acted on his first guard duty with me," Rudolph said with only slight elevation in his tone.

"You stopped giving Fiona a hard time about this last year, why can't you include Van and Wolf?" the brown haired young man asked in a normal tone.

"Because you let them boss you around, and they shouldn't be allowed to do that so casually," Marian huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Marian, when Wolf or Van or even Irvine order me to do something, they mean for it to protect me, and neither Van nor Wolf have yet to directly order me to do anything, more like they ask me to do it and I oblige," Rudolph said with a slight chuckle.

"Alright, but I won't like it," Marian said letting her arms down.

"You should also know that I choose which base I'm going to based on them being there while I am so I can have a little fun while I'm working," Rudolf said with a chuckle seeing his wife pout like a five year old.

A few days went by, Wolf, Van and Irvine spent most of the time fixing up the Zoids or planning who to go after next. Clare spent her time doing pretty much what ever she was asked to and helping Wolf with her Blade Liger. Rudolph and Marian returned to the Imperial capital city of Guygalos. Daniel was out on assignment trying to find a bandit crew that had been causing trouble with a few of the villages near by. Thomas and Dr. D were once again modifying the shields on the Blade Ligers and the other Zoids.

In the hanger Wolf and Clare were working out a problem with the back left leg on the Konig Wolf. Van, Irvine, Raven and Reese were working on their own Zoids.

"Hey Van, can you come here a sec," Irvine called from the cockpit of his Lightning Siax.

"What's up Irvine?" Van asked as he got up to the cockpit of the Siax.

"Have you ever known Wolf to let anyone pilot or even so much as sit in the pilot's seat of that Konig of his?" the messy brown haired man asked sounding genuinely curious.

"Not that I know of, why?" the spiky black haired man's question trailed off, his eyes following the line Irvine's finger was pointing at. Clare was sitting in the pilot's seat of the Konig Wolf and Wolf was showing her something in the controls.

"Wow, didn't see that coming," Van said before he lost his footing and fell of the Lightning Siax's head, "Didn't see that coming either."

Irvine and Zeke were both laughing hysterically as Van peeled himself off the floor rubbing his head.

"We've searched the whole of this general area Lieutenant Novis, it may be an underground base," an officer said through an open com link to a dark blue Great Zaber.

"Keep up the hunt we may find something yet," the blonde haired officer said leaning back in the seat.

An explosion racked the ground around the Zaber's feet. Before Daniel could realize fully what was going on around him, his team was out of commission and he was dodging fire as if on auto pilot.

"Take down that Zaber, NOW," a voice rang through the cockpit.

"This is Lieutenant Daniel Novis, if any one friendly to the Guardian Force can hear this, I am in need of assistance, repeat I am under attack, I am under attack," Daniel screamed at the radio continuing to dodge the incoming fire. Daniel felt a shooting pain run through his entire body and all went black.

"Daniel, hang on little brother, you're gonna be alright," Daniel heard as he saw lights flashing past him.

"The Docs gonna fix you up Daniel just hang on," Van's voice seemed to echo in his head.

_'What's going on guys, where am I,' _Daniel's thoughts were so loud in his head he thought he'd spoken them. Everything went black again.

"Come on little brother, mom's gonna kill me if you die," Wolf's voice like Van's echoed through Daniel's mind.

Flashback

_"I am under attack," Daniel screamed at the radio before everything went black… He woke up to see a tall blonde man standing over him in the cockpit of his Zaber Fang. Barely conscious he only took note of what the man was saying more than what he looked like._

_"My name is Vailen I am the man who is out to seek revenge on those who killed my brother Razor, if you live, deliver that message," Vailen said as once again everything went dark._

_Half an hour after the distress call went out a medical team arrived to find a badly beaten and dying Daniel sitting strapped into what was left of his Zaber Fang._

_"DANIEL!" Wolf screamed as he ran to help his brother, his eyes turned blood red over his usual blue eyes his tone loaded with concern. Daniel visibly had one broken arm and several ribs could be concluded from the amount of blood he was coughing up._

_"SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP ME GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" his black haired brother screamed at the top of his lungs._

_Clare had never seen her friend this upset before and it scared her thinking of what he might do, Van and Irvine had seen this side of Wolf before but were still worrying about his next actions._

_"Irvine, help him get Daniel out of there, Clare all you can do right now, is support him, if he says it, do it," Van said trying to hide the fact he was scared of what could happen to Daniel._

_"Sir, I don't know what you mean," Clare said with true confusion in her voice._

_"We don't have time for this Lieutenant, we know about you and Wolf, now go," Van yelled as he returned to the medical unit._

End Flashback

It had been two weeks since the incident, Daniel had only gained consciousness long enough in that time to write 'Vailen, Razor's brother' before slipping into a coma.

"Mike, you need to sleep baby," Clare said not really caring at this point who knew they were together, Wolf looked like he had not moved in over a week and probably slept even less.

"I can't not till he wakes up, you hear that little brother, I'm not moving till you wake up," the black haired man said doing his best not to cry, his eyes showing a mix of red and blue.

_'Now what do I do,' _the blue haired girl thought as she started to leave the room.

"Would you sit with me? Just to keep me from losing my mind," Wolf asked with a look that was practically begging her to.

"Okay, Mike," was all Clare could say when she sat on the couch next to him.

A minute later she felt a weight on her shoulder, when she looked down she saw Wolf sleeping peacefully while leaning on her. She moved him as slowly as possible from her shoulder, putting his head on her lap.

"Everything will be okay," She whispered as she bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

Wolf woke up sometime later, he was lying down on the couch, something but not a pillow was under his head. He started remembering what happened shortly before he went to sleep, he then looked up to see he was lying on Clare's lap and she was asleep using her hand as a pillow. Wolf moved himself to a standing position doing his best to not wake her up.

_'She's so beautiful, even when she's asleep,' _the black haired man thought as he laid her down on the couch, again trying not to wake her up. He bent down and kissed her cheek before her turned his attention towards a rustling noise he'd heard from the direction of the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

"Hey big brother," Daniel said, his voice weak and barley above a whisper.

"Hey little brother, how are you feeling?" Wolf asked keeping his voice just above a whisper, pointing to Clare on the couch at the same time.

"I feel like I got hit by a Deathsaurer's CPC," Daniel said with a weak chuckle.

Wolf was so overwhelmed with happiness that he couldn't help but shed a tear or two.

"Don't cry for me, you've got a long way to go before you get rid of me," Daniel said before he started coughing.

"Daniel, Hey you're awake," Clare said in her typical cheery way. Her smile faltered for only an instant when she saw Wolf's face, he looked like hell had hit him in the face with a bat a few times.

The doctors checked all of Daniel's vitals and all the necessary things, including turning up his morphine dose so he would be more comfortable now that he was awake.

"Wolf your brother is very lucky, if he makes it through the next two days and doesn't tear the stitches from the internal injuries he should be okay, but all we can do now is hope and prey," the doctor said.

After he made sure Wolf understood everything he left him with his brother. Three days later Wolf walked with Clare to Daniel's hospital room hand in hand.

"Alright you, mom's gonna have a fit when she hears about this, so we may as well get it over with," Wolf said as he had the man standing outside the room give him his radio. "Van, is everything ready?"

"Yeah man, they're down here, are you sure you wanna do both things at once?" Van asked through the radio, his voice laced with concern and a little lower than it was before, Wolf chose to ignore this change.

"Yeah, may as well save time, you can bring them up now," Wolf said before handing the guy his radio back.

About five minutes later Wolf and Daniel's mother Julie and Daniel's fiancé, a black haired green eyed woman of graceful stature named Samantha, arrived in the hospital room where Daniel was being kept, Blaze and Polaris stayed outside the door.

"Hey mom, hi Samantha" Daniel said still sounding rather weak.

"Hey baby, this is for you," Julie said as she laid a small stuffed bear under her son's arm. It was then that the graying woman noticed that there was a fifth person in the room.

"Hello, who are you?" she asked bringing Samantha's attention to Clare as well.

"Mom, this is Clare Amelia O'Connell, my girlfriend," Wolf said with absolute calm in his tone, "Clare this is my mother Julie Novis, and Daniel's Fiancé Samantha White."

_'So this is what being nervous feels like, I had forgotten,' _Wolf thought as the three women shook hands and in Julie's case hugged each other, _'What the hell is going on with me right now?'_

Two months went by pretty quick for everyone, Clare and Wolf's relationship was now out in the open, Daniel was well on his way to a full recovery and was allowed to leave the hospital under the agreement he took it easy, Samantha stayed with him the entire time. Everyone else was on business as usual.

"Daniel, come back here," Fiona said chasing a nude and bath ready year and a half old kid.

Van, and Wolf just chuckled as they watched him run around the room from their seats on the couch, Clare blushed and tried to help catch the young man.

"Daniel, go and take your bath," Wolf said with a slight bass in his voice.

"Yes Uncle Wolf," Daniel then rushed down the hall to take a bath.

"Why does he listen to you, and not us," Fiona asked faking annoyance, for just like every other time she was grateful that he did.

"I don't know," Wolf said faking innocence while turning a chuckle into a fit of coughs.

"Well since Daniel is taken care of you two have fun with your card game," Fiona said practically shoving her husband and friend out the door.

"Why did you shove them out like that?" Clare asked with genuine curiosity in her voice.

Before the blonde woman could get her answer out Reese, Moonbay and Samantha walked in.

"Because we want details about you and Wolf," the blue eyed woman responded knowing what the look on Clare's face had meant.

"How long have you two been going out?" the green eyed woman asked as she took a seat next to Reese.

"Since the scouting mission we went on after Raven and Reese showed up, Wolf and I agreed to give what we felt a try," Clare responded in a low tone.

"That long huh," Samantha said leaning back in her seat.

"It's only been four or five months," Clare said with a smile that went all the way to her stone grey eyes.

"Yeah and you two look like your still in heaven how does that happen? Especially when Wolf is so bottled up you could pop his cork like a Champagne bottle," Moonbay said half jokingly.

"He's not that bad when you have time alone with him," Clare said cheerily, realizing only when she saw the looks the others were giving, just how that sounded causing her to turn beet red, "I mean I attacked him for sneaking up on me, but we still decided to try."

Wolf, Raven, who was taking Thomas's place at the table, Irvine, Van and Daniel were sitting around the poker table set up in Wolf's regular quarters.

"I have a bad feeling," Wolf said pausing mid deal for a moment.

"Uh oh, things tend to get broken when you have one of those, whether it's a girl's heart or some thing else, something gets broke," Daniel said only half jokingly.

Wolf finished dealing the cards, and threw a few chips on the table, "Twenty is the bet folks who's in," the black haired man said with an iceberg for a face.

"I'm in and I'll raise twenty," Irvine said with a slight smirk.

"I'm out," Daniel and Van said at the same time.

"I'm out, deck just isn't with me tonight," Raven said throwing his cards on the table.

"Alright I'm in," Wolf said.

Two hours of playing later Wolf and Irvine were the only two left with any money to play with, the piles were pretty much even with Wolf having a ten chip lead.

"I'm laying down the cards for heads up play you two, game is Texas hold em poker," Van said as he took the deck from Irvine and swapped it for a new deck while the brown haired man took off the eye patch he wore regularly. After the cards were dealt, the two men just stared, waiting to see if the other had any kind of tell they could exploit.

Meanwhile back in Fiona and Van's quarters the ladies were in all kinds of girl talk.

"Have you told him you love him yet?" Reese asked shocking everyone in the room.

"No, not yet," Clare said trying to make herself smaller. They all gasped, especially with all the stories she had been telling about their dates.

"Why haven't you?" Samantha asked being the first to react.

"I don't know, I mean, I know I do, but I can't seem to get it out when I want to," the blue haired girl said still trying to make herself disappear.

"Well, has he said it yet?" Fiona asked kindly.

"No, but he's already said that he has his reasons for not saying it first," Clare said stopping to figure out if she should tell them his reasons for it or not.

"Yeah I know those reasons, Clare let me tell you he probably will stick to those reasons till the end of time, and as good as they may be you should probably know Daniel may have talked him into saying it," the green eyed woman said not realizing that she had shocked everyone in the room.

Clare was so stunned that she got up and started making her way towards Wolf's quarters so she could get there before she had second thoughts.

"Where did you get all that from?" Fiona asked Samantha as Clare left.

"What you think the little brother of a man who is so bottled up you could pop his cork like a Champagne bottle, as Moonbay so eloquently put it, would be so closed off?" Samantha asked with no trace of arrogance in her voice.

"Daniel is a blabber mouth, I can't buy that," the blonde haired woman stated while getting up to start cleaning up.

"Not so much a blabber mouth as I beg him to tell me till he does," Samantha said laughing at Fiona's shocked facial expression.

Back at the poker game Wolf had walked away victorious with Aces full of Queens over Irvine's three of a kind from the table and the guys were getting ready to leave.

"Clare what are you doing here?" Van asked nearly running her over as he walked out of the door.

"I'm here to see him," the blue haired girl said pointing towards Wolf.

"Well we'll be on our way then," Irvine said shoving a curious Raven and Daniel out the door.

"What's going on? We weren't supposed to get together tonight," Wolf said as he started packing up the chips and cards.

"I love you," Clare blurted out. Wolf sat back in his chair with a look of total shock and happiness on his face.

"Wolf…. Mike, are you okay?" Clare asked walking over to him and kneeling beside his chair.

"Sweetheart, did you just say that you loved me?" Wolf asked as if to be sure his brain had registered it properly.

"Yes, I did, now I know that you said you have your reasons for not saying it first, and I didn't want you to have to wait till I figured everything out," Clare started babbling, Wolf stopped her before she could finish with a finger over her lips.

"Why did you say that?" the black haired man asked with the tone he only used when he wanted the truth from someone.

"I said it so you don't have to wait on me," Clare said in a small voice.

Wolf stood up and walked to the other side of the room letting out a seemingly frustrated sigh along the way; he stayed facing away from her.

"Clare, you know that I didn't want to scare you off by saying how I feel," Wolf paused, "I told you then, I am willing to wait till you are ready to say those words without thinking of the consequences of them."

"Wolf, I don't want you to feel like you're gonna scare me off, now damn it I love you and if you think its wrong because of the circumstances of my saying it then…. Well you can leave me alone!" Clare shouted as she headed for the door.

Wolf turned and grabbed her arm and spun her around and kissed her square on the mouth. Taken by surprise Clare didn't react at first, then gave in and started to kiss him back. When they finally broke the kiss they were both gasping for air. Clare drew back her hand and hit Wolf with on open fist.

"Okay what was that one for?" the black haired man asked with the same chuckle he'd had on the scouting mission while rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand.

"For being a dick," She said moving away from him.

"Well guess what, I love you too, for some reason the minute I met you I knew I felt something, I didn't really know what that feeling was till a few days ago, but I have to admit I do like the feeling," Wolf said as he stood behind her wrapping her in a hug from behind.

"You just said you loved me…..first," Clare said with shock in her voice.

"No I didn't, you said it first," Wolf said with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"What, no I..," Clare stopped remembering exactly what she had said and turned red as a pepperoni as she turned in his arms to face him. "I guess I did."

"Well I'll be the first to say it twice, I Wolf Novis, love you Clare O'Connell," Wolf said thinking it would be funny.

"Uh huh, you should use your real name if you mean it," Clare said with a grin from ear to ear just happy to hear him say he loved her anyway.

"But Wolf is my real name, you heard my mom call me that," Wolf said with the same cheeky grin and a chuckle. Clare laughed as she left the room. Moonbay walked up just as she was coming out.

"Hey how did it go?" the black haired woman asked as she wrapped an arm around Clare.

Seeing the way her eyes were shining a little more then normal, but not seeing the smile in her eyes behind the tears, and the girl hadn't responded Moonbay whipped round and headed right to Wolf's quarters.

"Wolf! What did you did you say to her?" Moonbay practically screamed when he opened the door.

Wolf never had a chance to respond before Moonbay hit him. The blow knocked Wolf to the floor because of the shock of it.

"Wolf you know I've hit you once before and I had a good a reason then as I do now, you've made this girl cry, and your gonna pay for it," She said just above a growl.

Wolf stayed on the floor propped up on his elbow and rubbing his jaw for the second time that night.

"Why don't you tell her why you're crying Clare, might save my hide from her," Wolf said with a slight amount of amusement in his voice. Moonbay turned around to see a shocked and slightly scared Clare standing before her.

"These aren't tears of sadness Moonbay, they're tears of joy, he told me he loved me," Clare said after recovering from the shocked state.

"Well that's great, now lets go celebrate," Moonbay shouted already back to her joyous self.

"Hey Moonbay, hit him one more time, he wont say his birth name when he tells me," Clare said with a look that was loaded with amusement.

"Oh he never does that, so don't blame him for his mother's choice not to use it," Moonbay said as they helped Wolf off the floor.

A few days later Daniel and Samantha had decided to hold a small family and friends only wedding at the base, and Wolf was now helping his brother get dressed for his wedding.

"You ready for this?" Wolf asked as they got ready to leave the small room they were in.

"Ready as I'll ever be big brother," Daniel responded as they left the room.

The wedding went with out a hitch, and they were all enjoying the reception when they all heard shots and the room shook.

"To your Zoids," Herman shouted over the shelling. Everyone started moving out when the roof over their heads caved in burying the room and everyone in it with concrete and steel.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Blaze, Polaris, Shadow, Zeke, and Specular dug themselves out of the rubble that covered them and started digging up the people.

*Polaris you go after Samantha and Daniel, I'll get Clare and Wolf, Specular try and find Herman and Schubaltz, Shadow, Zeke, go after those you call friends,* Blaze ordered as he headed in the direction he had seen Wolf and Clare go down.

All the Organoids followed the order and started to dig around the areas where they had seen the people go down, the clearing crew showed up shortly after and began helping the Organoids.

"Clare you okay?" Wolf asked in a strained voice his eyes shut tight against the dust, his anger and concern fighting each other for control of him.

"Yeah, I think my arm is dislocated though," Clare said pain thick in her voice, "What happened?"

"Not sure, but I know I've got at least two broken ribs, possibly a dislocated shoulder," Wolf said calmly as possible.

"Where are we I can't see?" Clare asked.

"Buried I covered you with the only thing I had, me, don't worry Blaze is coming, I can hear him digging," Wolf said when he felt Clare cringe.

*Shadow how goes the hunt for Raven and Reese?* Blaze asked as he continued to dig.

*I've caught on to their sent, but I don't think either is hurt too badly I don't smell their blood,* Shadow said as he too continued digging.

*I've got Herman, and Schubaltz out, Polaris I'll take over for you if you get these two to the medics,* Specular said as she started digging for Daniel and Samantha while Polaris took Herman and Schubaltz to the medics.

*I've got Raven, Reese is pinned and they're both unconscious* Shadow said, after getting some help from Zeke, he got Raven and Reese to medical attention.

"Hey, are you still with me Fiona?" Van asked as they waited for Zeke to get to them, by the way things sounded he was getting close.

"Yeah, are you hurt?" the blonde asked voice loaded with concern.

"Yeah, but I don't think anything is broken, what about you?" the same concern plastered in the spiky black haired man's voice.

*Van, Fiona we need to help Specular get to Daniel and Samantha,* Zeke said pulling off the last piece of concrete that covered them.

"Yeah, Fiona go check on little Daniel he's with Irvine and Moonbay, I'll stay and help," Van said as he turned to help.

"Clare you've got to stay awake, I know there you're in a lot of pain, but you've got to resist passing out," Wolf said lightly tapping her cheek.

"What about you, you've got the worst of it," the blue haired girl nearly crying from the pain and thoughts in her head.

"Hey, Blaze has hit me harder then that concrete did, you've got nothing to worry about," Wolf trying to lighten a rather grim mood. He felt himself being lifted off of Clare, his concern finally winning the battle causing his eyes to turn completely red as he laid eyes on her.

"Blaze help her, I'm fine," he practically shouted seeing Clare was in worse shape then she admitted to. Blaze noticed that and dropped Wolf, and carried her to the medics.

"Specular, who are you, Zeke, and Shadow digging for?" Wolf asked not realizing Van was behind him.

"Mike, its Daniel and Samantha down there," Van said placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Daniel you aren't doing this again," Wolf said as he fought through the pain he was in and started throwing concrete that should have been too heavy for any human to even move much less throw, _'Please let me get to him before this feeling fades away.'_

They reached the couple a few minutes later; Van took Samantha to the medic bay while Wolf carried Daniel's unconscious body.

"What's wrong with Uncle Daniel mommy?" little Daniel asked as Wolf walked passed them in the medical center.

"He's sleeping dear, he was hit very hard protecting Aunt Samantha," Fiona said trying not to cry.

A week went by; Daniel was the only one who hadn't woken up.

"Samantha, go and get some rest, I'll take this watch," Wolf said from the door of his brother's room.

"I'm okay Wolf, you should be with your girlfriend," Samantha said quietly.

"He is, and I told him to come here," Clare said stepping out from behind Wolf.

"Wolf, I can handle your brother, go and rest," Samantha in an almost ordering tone.

"Well when she puts it that way I just seem pathetic," Daniel said in a raspy voice. "Mind giving me a minute with my wife big brother?"

Wolf simply nodded leading Clare and their Organoids away from the room.

"Samantha, I'm getting weaker by the second, so don't interrupt me," Daniel paused long enough for her to nod. "I want you to watch after Clare, my brother can be an ass when he loses, he may take it out on her though I doubt that, and make damn sure that he knows I've always loved him, even when we were getting picked on as kids." Daniel started coughing pretty heavy Samantha got him some water to help.

"Thank you, now I'm not long for consciousness, so I want to tell you now, I love you and no matter what happens I always will," Daniel said before drifting into what everyone hoped was a deep sleep leaving a teary eyed Samantha, and Moonbay standing at the door.

"Moonbay, tell me he's going to be okay," Samantha begging as she stood.

"I…don't," Moonbay couldn't even think straight.

"Just lie to me, I need to hear it," the green eyed woman said as she buried her face into her hands with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he's a fighter," the well tanned woman said trying, and rather miserably failing, to sound her normal self.

"Thank you Moonbay," Samantha paused to straighten her appearance, "What is it you were here for?"

"Just wondering if you wanted something to eat," Moonbay said as she left the room.

"Thank you, I guess I should move a bit," Samantha said as she followed Moonbay to the cafeteria.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Two more days passed and everyone was on high alert, clean up crews were working all over the base still cleaning up the debris from the attack. Van, Irvine and Wolf were in the hanger with Raven, Reese and Thomas and all the Organoids.

"Van we need to go after this guy now before he kills one of us, or gets closer to killing Daniel," Wolf nearly shouted.

"Mike," Van stopped him.

"Van you only call me by my first name when its bad news, what's happened?" Wolf said lowering his tone.

"Mike, Daniel died this morning at 0200 hours, the doctors didn't see it coming so there was nothing they could do, I told them I would tell you myself," Van said somberly as he watched his long time friend drop to his knees and let out a howl that would once again scare off a full grown lion before ducking his head to hide his red eyes. Clare had just walked into the hanger, when she heard the howl.

"Why does he do that?" Clare asked in a very hushed tone once she reached the group and saw Wolf on the ground.

"The last time any of us saw him do this first hand, was when your father died two years ago, I think he does this for anyone who dies in a less then honorable manner, but none of us knows exactly why he does, but that's because he won't explain his reasons for it," Irvine explained quietly. Clare walked over to Wolf who was on the ground crying.

"Sweetie why don't we go to our room, I'll make you some dinner and we can just sleep for a while," the blue haired girl said as she helped him up and led him out of the hanger.

"Did she say 'our' room?" Van asked as they left. This earned him a smack to the head from Raven and Irvine. The girls just sniggered at the bewildered look on Van's face.

It took a few days for Wolf to recover; Samantha and Clare were hell bent on getting him back in the fight. Wolf was checking over his Konig in the hanger when Samantha walked in.

"Hey Wolf, can I have a word?" the green eyed woman asked as he jumped down from the Zoid's leg. When he nodded she continued, "Wolf where should Daniel be buried, your mother said the base was where he considered home, but I don't know."

"I think his Wife should decide I'm sure he'd be happy with whatever she came up with, besides, he never did like the places I chose to go," Wolf saw tears in Samantha's eyes, he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting way.

"Will you, be here for the funeral?" Samantha asked trying not to cry her eyes out, as she pulled out of his embrace.

"No, I'm going after this Vailen character and nothing will stop me from ripping his head from his shoulders when I find him," Wolf said in a glacial tone, his eyes shining red as hatred filled his mind, before turning back to the Konig Wolf and Blaze.

"Van you guys need to get here fast, Wolf is going after Vailen on his own," Samantha said after finding the first person she could with a radio while keeping her eyes on the Konig Wolf belonging to her brother in-law.

"Alright we'll try and get him calmed down, maybe we can stop this before he gets started," Van said sounding as though he had started running.

"Keep him in the hanger if you can Samantha we're on our way," Irvine said also sounding as though he was running. Samantha was about to make a move to stop Wolf when the Konig took off in a high lope headed east.

"Guys he just left, I don't have a way to chase him," Samantha practically screamed into the radio.

"Find the hanger boss and tell him to give you a Redler or a Pteras," Van said panting.

Five minutes later Samantha, who had gotten the short and sweet on how to fly a Redler, was chasing a black and red Konig Wolf across the desert, while the others fought to catch up.

"Wolf you have to listen to me, you take this guy on you're going to lose and Clare may lose you forever, the same way I lost Daniel," Samantha said through the com link. She saw the Konig Wolf stop practically on a dime.

"Wolf, you're my brother in law, you may not think you're my worry, but I should be yours," Samantha screamed as she landed the Redler.

"I'm no one's worry, I can handle myself," Wolf said in the same glacial tone, the others had just gotten into radio range to hear all of this.

This was enough for a now approaching Moonbay.

"ALRIGHT THAT IS IT, WOLF I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, GET OUT OF THAT COCKPIT NOW!" Moonbay screamed as she pulled the Gustav along side the Konig.

Two Blade Ligers, a Lightning Siax, along with the Psycho Genosaurer and Geno Breaker gathered around shortly after. Wolf obliged knowing he was likely to get hit by Moonbay when she got to him. Moonbay drew back a fist and Wolf stopped it mid flight.

"Don't hit me," Wolf said in a tone that made them all flinch while pushing Moonbay away by the fist, "My brother was killed by this asshole, it's my job to go after and do the same to him."

"Mike, you said you were nobody's worry, but that's not true, little Daniel who very much adores you, is in our quarters thinking his 'Uncle Wolf' won't come back," Fiona said with tears in her eyes.

"Wolf your like a brother to me and Irvine and like I do with my sister, I will always worry what will happen to you, dude I know how this sounds, but I do love you like a brother," Van said placing a hand on the mans shoulder Irvine nodding his agreement.

"I am not in this for someone I call a simple friend Wolf, I'm here for the man I love and I won't leave your side till this is done," Clare said as she hugged Wolf whose eyes had returned to their usual blue.

_'What is it about her that makes me so calm?' _Wolf thought as he hugged Clare.

"And if you lose who the devil is going to keep Van in check," Raven said with a chuckle as he leaned against Shadow.

Reese just stood there observing the scene. Noting that Wolf's emotions were nothing short of completely unpredictable, one minute he was angrier than anyone she'd ever known, the next he was calm or even happy with no trace of negative emotion.

"Look I know this isn't the time or place but I need a word with Clare, alone," Wolf said sounding a little lighter.

"Sure take your time and don't run off," Van said finally able to joke again.

"If we run off, none of you will want know why," Wolf said sarcastically.

The two walked over behind the Konig Wolf before Wolf started to say what he had on his mind.

"Clare, I know that this really isn't the time or the place for such things, but I need you to know whatever happens, I have never had a girlfriend like you before," Wolf paused long enough to inhale to his full lung capacity, "I want you to know that I, Michael Wolfgang Novis, love you with all of my heart and that you are the only person left on this planet that I feel comfortable enough with to open up to, and I want it to stay that way… forever, Will you be my wife if we come back from this?" the black haired man asked with hope deep in his eyes as he pulled the platinum ring off his pinky.

"Yes, Wolf, I will be your wife," Clare practically squealed.

"What's going on back here?" Moonbay asked as she and the others came back to find an extremely happy Wolf with an equally excited Clare two feet off the ground held in his arms.

"We're gonna get married, when we get back from getting this Vailen guy," Clare screamed as she bounced on the balls of her feet after Wolf put her down.

"We'll spout congratulations later, we just got word Vailen is on the move, coming this way and fast," Raven said making everyone rush for their cockpits.

"Samantha, you head back to the base, Blaze fuse now, he may not know that we have Organoids," Wolf said as his Organoid turned into his energy form and fused to the Konig Wolf. _'Almost gave up something I didn't want to,'_ he thought as the Konig came to life.

"Recommend everyone else wait till a little more time has gone by, that way no time is wasted," Van said as he called Zeke to fuse with the Blade Liger.

"Van, Reese and I will head for that rock formation, if he has back up we should be able to take it out from there," Raven said as he turned the Geno Breaker towards the cliff, followed closely by the Psycho Genosaurer.

"Moonbay, Clare, go with them, I don't want you in this fight," Wolf said in light tone.

"Wolf I'm staying," Clare said in defiance while Moonbay moved the Gustav in behind the two Genos.

"Lieutenant O'Connell, move that Blade Liger out of here, we can use you as a surprise attack to take out any stragglers," Wolf said making it an order for her to move.

"Yes Sir," Clare said in a rather disgruntled tone.

"Why so harsh Wolf?" Van asked on the private channels.

"It was the only way I could think of to keep her out of this, hopefully Raven and Reese don't miss anyone," Wolf replied before turning his radio to the frequency Raven used, "Raven, keep your eyes on Clare she's got an itchy trigger finger today, what ever you two do up there, don't miss anyone, I don't want her down here," he said in a serious tone to the raven haired man at the controls of the Geno Breaker.

"You got it Wolf," Raven said as he readied for a fight.

They hadn't waited more then five minutes after that conversation when a large group of Zoids appeared on radar.

"Now is the time, fuse your Organoids folks," Wolf said.

Polaris fused with the Blade Liger changing its appearance to snow white with pale blue whiskers and shoulder armor. Shadow and Specular fused to the Psycho Genosaurer and Geno Breaker.

"Well, well, well, it looks like you showed up to be slaughtered," A voice said through the com link.

"Vailen, you've done enough, we're here to stop you," Wolf said icily as his eyes turned red and the hatred he'd felt before returned.

"RAVEN NOW!" Van screamed as all the Zoids stopped in front of them.

A pair of charged particle beams tore through the field leaving only two or three lucky survivors who were cut down by a white blur created by Clare's running Blade Liger.

"Van, Irvine, stay out of my way," Wolf said as he charged towards Vailen's heavily modified Iron Kong Mk II.

Vailen swung the mighty fist of his Kong and the Konig ducked under and fired the sniper rifles on its back straight at the cockpit only to miss by mere inches.

"Well now you really must be angry, I don't remember you ever aiming for the cockpit," Vailen said with a slight chuckle. A video link popped up to show a perfectly calm red eyed Wolf.

"You killed two people in that attack on our base, one of which was very important to me, the other was an unlucky officer, you are under arrest for their murders," Wolf said tone so cold it could have frozen hell itself.

"You're surrounded Vailen, you may as well give it up," Van said from behind the Iron Kongs back, Irvine's Lightning Siax next to him.

"Fine you win, this time," Vailen said popping the canopy.

"Too easy," Wolf mumbled as he readied himself for a bigger fight.

"DEATH STINGER," the tall blonde haired green eyed man screamed still standing in the Iron Kong's cockpit. The ground beneath the Zoids began to shake and crumble.

"GET OUT NOW, WE'VE GOT MOVE," Van screamed as he pushed his Liger passed the Iron Kong, everyone including Raven and Reese ran right behind them.

A charged particle beam tore through the air narrowly missing Van and Clare's Blade Ligers.

"Great now what do we do?" Irvine asked as they ran through the desert.

"We stay away from the base for now we can't risk getting others hurt," Van said changing directions with the others following suit. When they finally stopped they were no where near the base or the newly revived Death Stinger.

"How did he get that Zoid, it was buried with Zoid Eve four years ago, without a Zoid Core if I'm not mistaken," Wolf said letting out long breath as his eyes shifted back to blue.

"Let's hope he doesn't plan to do what Hiltz and Ambient did with it," Van said holding Fiona who had started crying.

"It's getting dark guys let set up for a night fight, this guy doesn't have a sense of fair play," Wolf said sending everyone running for their cockpits.

They waited until the blackness of the night surrounded them; Wolf flipped the goggles down and turned on the night vision sensors.

"Thomas modified each of your Zoids with night vision sensors last month right guys?" Wolf asked sitting in the pale green glow of his cockpit.

"Yeah we've already flipped them on," Van responded while keeping his head on a swivel.

"Wolf I've got a problem, my Blade Liger never got that upgrade, I was on a mission," Clare said slightly panicked.

"Polar, show her how to turn it on if you please," Wolf said with the first genuine smile in days.

"Wow, when did you do this?" Clare asked looking all around at the night view.

"Explain later Wolf, we've got company," Raven said before "MOVE INCOMING FIRE," he screamed as he and the others scattered to get out of the way. A charged particle beam tore through the space Wolf's Zoid had occupied.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

The Death Stinger was being heavily shelled but sat there just as it had when Hiltz used it.

"Irvine, Wolf get behind me, we're going to use the same strategy Herman and Schubaltz used against this thing. A shield for a shield," Van said darting in and out of incoming fire.

"Let's do this," Wolf said as he charged for the Death Stinger. Irvine was hit just before he could get in position, but got back to his feet and acted as a decoy for the other two.

"Van, my blades are set, you take one side I'll take the other, after the shield is down," Clare said charging towards the Death Stinger, blades down and energized.

The two shields impacted and collapsed each other. Wolf used Van's Blade Liger as a jumping of point to fire five shot straight at the cockpit of the Stinger, they all hit leaving only a small dent in the armor. Van and Clare took out two of the six legs before they were thrown by the tail.

"CLARE!" Wolf screamed, fury was now the only emotion he showed as his eyes almost glowed red. _'I guess I'm not supposed to do this but lets try it anyway,' _the black haired man thought as he charged towards his enemy sniper rifles firing like a Vulcan cannon, every shot hitting that small dent he had made earlier making it larger and larger with every bullet that bounced off.

"Blaze, point the rifles at that dent," Wolf said as he continued his charge.

"Wolf, what are you doing?" Van asked as pretty much everyone had stopped to see what was going on.

They all saw a red and black Konig Wolf jump and shove its sniper rifles through the thick armor of the Death Stinger before ejecting the rifles and running away from the large Zoid.

"Wolf did you pull the trigger before ejecting those things?" Van asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah Vailen is definitely dead but that things going on its own now," Wolf said as he swung around and started heading for the tail.

The Konig Wolf yet again surprised everyone by grabbing hold of the tail with its electron bite fangs charged, preventing the CPC from firing.

"VAN NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE IMPRESSED COME AND CUT THIS DAMN THING OFF!" Wolf screamed as he struggled to keep the Konig attached to the Death Stinger's tail.

Clare took the order seeing Van was too busy dodging fire to get close enough.

"I'm on my way Wolf just keep it pinned, Polaris give me everything you've got buddy." she said as she put the blades down.

"Easier said then done now hurry," Wolf shouted as he felt the Konig being picked up.

"Clare NOW WOULD BE GOOD I'M LOSING MY HOLD HERE," Wolf shouted just before he and the Konig were thrown away from the tail just before Clare got to it, "Clare you've got to get out of there, that thing maybe able to fire…" Wolf never finished as he watched the Charged Particle Beam fire straight at his girlfriends Zoid.

Before anyone could figure out how, the Konig Wolf seemed to almost disappear then reappear with its electron strike claws holding the tail away from his friends.

"Clare, are you alright?" Van asked as she watched the other Blade Liger returning to its feet.

"Yeah, I thought I was gone for a second there," Clare said breathing heavily.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT THAT TAIL," Irvine shouted as he saw the Konig once again get thrown to the ground.

"On it," Van and Clare said both charging for the Death Stingers tail, blades down. They ran down either side of the Zoid, Clare using Wolf's Konig as a jumping off point went over Van's as they sliced the tail off in two places.

"Well that should make things easier," Irvine and Wolf said at the same time, making both men chuckle.

"Lets finish this, Van, Clare take out the rest of those legs, try and get those front pinchers in the process, Raven set up your Charged Particle Cannon over on that ridge, I'm going to try and open up a hole to the core of this stubborn little scorpion," Wolf ordered as he jumped on the back of the scorpion and started digging through the armor as best he could with the strike claws and teeth.

Raven was in place and ready within minutes. Van and Clare had taken out the rest of the Stinger's legs and the two forward pinchers. Irvine and Reese were off to the side with Moonbay watching the action taking the occasional covering shot from the Gustav.

Something went horribly wrong, a flash entered the Zoid before Wolf could bust through the last bit of armor, causing the Konig to be thrown off the scorpion's back.

"What the hell was that," Irvine shouted.

"Wolf, what color was that flash of light?" Van asked as he and Clare cleared the area.

"It looked green, Van I don't know of anything besides an Organoid that can do that," Wolf said as they watched the tail, legs and pinchers of the Death Stinger seemed to grow back, _'Damnit, I forgot he had an Organoid.'_

"Raven there are no shields on that thing, aim for the dent, the armor is pretty thin, see if you can punch through and take out both at the same time," Wolf ordered his eyes slowly turning back to blue.

Raven fired his Charged Particle Cannon and the dent gave way only after the beam had started to dissipate. Reese moved and charged the Psycho Genosaurer's CPG and let loose into the opening created by the previous blast. They saw a green flash just before the core was hit and the Organoid landed next to the Konig Wolf.

"Blaze, take him out now," Wolf half shouted. Blaze defused from the Konig and tackled the green mystery Organoid before it could get away.

*Wolf, what do you want me to do with this thing?* the black and red Organoid asked as all the Organoids defused from the Zoids and their pilots gathered around.

*I say we kill him,* Shadow said as Specular and Zeke nodded their agreement.

*What is your name Organoid?* Polaris asked as he and Clare walked up to the group.

*My name is Tyrant, I was the Organoid of Vailen, I seek the one who killed him,* Tyrant growled.

"I'm the one who killed your master, if you want revenge I'll take you on hand to hand," Wolf said walking up behind Blaze.

*What I seek is not revenge, but partnership, my master was only after two things before Razor died_, _money and power, most of which he got by thievery and lies, when Razor died he became a different man, after only revenge, I refused to help him and when I saw the Death Stinger had been revived I tried to get here and kill it, when I saw he was dead I lost it for a short time,* Tyrant explained as he walked towards Wolf, Blaze was growling defensively.

"Blaze clam down, if he had wanted to hurt me he could have done it already," Wolf said as his eyes completely returned to their normal blue.

*I am sorry for any trouble my previous masters have caused you Wolf, but there are none left of our old crew, your fight against them is done,* Tyrant said as he bowed before Wolf.

No one took notice of the seeming familiarity Tyrant had with Wolf as the sun started peeking over the horizon bringing light to the beaten Zoids and terrain. No one realized just how badly each of their Zoids had been damaged; the Konig Wolf looked to be the worst off considering its fight with the tail of the Death Stinger.

"Well this is new," Van said as teary eyed Clare, Moonbay, Reese and Fiona ran to the Organoid and hugged him.

"Yeah I think we all just lost our girls to an Organoid with a bad story," Raven said with a chuckle.

"I know it kinda stinks, we do all the work and there he is getting all the attention," Wolf said with false sadness in his voice.

"Irvine why don't you take him, Blaze is the jealous type, if it weren't for Polar keeping him entertained while Clare and I were out on a date, neither of us would be standing here," Wolf said half jokingly.

"Well he may need a paint job if he's gonna hang with me, I hate green," Irvine said seriously. Wolf and the other men burst out laughing at it all.

"Wolf who's gonna keep him, I know how Blaze gets?" Clare asked walking up to her fiancé.

"Irvine said he might if he was allowed to change his color, Moonbay is welcome to if she likes, because I doubt Tyrant wants a new paint job," Wolf said grinning ear to ear.

As if on cue Moonbay walked over with a peeved look on her face and a rather nervous looking Tyrant; upon closer inspection one could see a slight dent in his lower jaw.

"Moonbay what happened?" Van asked as he tried to repress a laugh.

"This little rat over here grabbed my butt," Moonbay said, this sent everyone into a fit of laughter while Tyrant just tried to hide. The other Organoids seemed very reluctant to take their eyes off the newcomer Blaze especially. Tyrant took orders from pretty much any one but followed every one Moonbay and Wolf gave him from then on.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

*Tyrant, why Moonbay and not one of the others?* Polaris asked when they all arrived back at the base a few days later.

*Cause she scares me, and I respect that* Tyrant said as they walked.

*She scares everyone, even me* Shadow said in a low tone.

It took a few weeks for everything on the Zoids to be fixed up; Wolf's Konig took most of that time. The team was walking out of the hanger after inspecting the repairs to the Zoids when Tyrant looked around the hanger, and nudged Moonbay toward the Zoid standing in the corner, a second Konig Wolf, that was all white in color and unmodified. They watched as Tyrant then changed his own color to match the Zoid's.

"Okay that is impressive, Blaze can you do that," Wolf asked getting his answer when Blaze did a double take.

"Tyrant, fuse with that Konig Wolf, I'll be the pilot I want to see what you can do," Wolf said as he stepped up to the Konig noticing Moonbay give a nod to the Organoid. Two hours and three runs of the test courses later Wolf and Tyrant returned to the group in the briefing room, Dr. D arrived a few minutes after they did holding several folders in his hands.

"We have the results, Irvine I'm going to have to ask you to leave for the time being Herman and Schubaltz want a word with you," Dr. D said his voice oddly serious as Irvine walked out of the room.

"Hey gramps what's going on here?" Van asked a little impatiently.

"Look at these results from the testing course, that Konig Wolf wasn't as heavily modified as Wolf's and it only came in a minute under his time from his last run in his," Dr. D paused to see a lot of shocked faces.

"Wolf, have you taken your Konig out at full power?" Dr. D asked bluntly.

"Now that I think about it no I haven't, last time I was on the course Blaze wasn't fused because all I was testing were the new joints, that's when I set the course record where it is," Wolf said with a slight amount of pride in his voice.

"Fiona do you know anything about these Organoids, the ones like Blaze and Tyrant that can stay fused for any amount of time?" Dr. D asked.

"There was a rumor, that four Organoids were created," Fiona paused. "Only four Organoids that could fuse to one Zoid at the same time, for any amount of time, individually they work the same way, or so ruins we've found related to them have told us."

"Four Organoids in one Zoid, that could kill the pilot easily with that amount of power," Raven said from his corner.

"I only know that they choose the one person that can pilot the Zoid, the names of the Organoids were lost, we figured that Blaze was the only one actually created until we tested Tyrant just now, the Zoid was a special built one, but no one knows what it is, or if it was ever built for that matter," Fiona said in a small voice while looking at the floor.

*That is why I said I wanted a partnership with the two of you Wolf,* Tyrant growled out.

"I think we should do a few tests see what can be done with two, Blaze your going to have to get over having lead," Wolf said as he headed for the door.

"Wolf, Blaze is the leader of the four, the other three Organoids report to him according to some of the records we found in the ruins where you found him and the Konig," Fiona said shocking everyone including the two Organoids.

Twenty minutes later, Blaze was fused to Wolf's Konig, and Tyrant was awaiting the order to join with it.

"Wolf I hope you know what you're doing, I had Shadow and Specular fused to the Geno Breaker, that was hell on the body," Raven said as he watched the Konig's power levels go up.

"I've been warned enough about this, I'm itching to try it, Tyrant its time, fuse to the Konig Wolf now," Wolf said with a grin from ear to ear.

"Wow, look at that power spike and these readings, everything looks stable Wolf, take that beast for a run," Dr. D said excitedly.

Van, Fiona, and Irvine shook there heads at the old man. Little Daniel was playing on the floor with his toys ignoring everything going on around him. Wolf ran around the courses for a while getting used to the new found power of his Zoid.

"Raven why did you have Specular and Shadow fused to the Geno Breaker at the same time?" Van asked while waiting on Wolf to finish playing.

"We were helping in a village that had been leveled by the Death Tiger when Reese got hurt pretty badly after a wall collapsed, I pushed the Geno Breaker beyond it's usual top speed, but it wasn't fast enough, so I called the Organoids in a desperate attempt to get to a major city as fast as possible," Raven said his head hung low and his hand in Reese's, "When we made it there I was in worse shape the she was."

"He had several broken ribs from the pressure built up by the continuous speed, Shadow and Specular slept for three days straight," Reese finished.

"After that we had to rebuild the boosters in the Geno Breaker's leg so we could even go any where," Raven said once again with a down cast look.

"Wolf the time starts the second you say, so when ever you feel like starting," Dr. D said through the com link.

"Alright start the time now," Wolf said taking off through the course at nearly twice his normal pace. _'Pretty smooth for twice what the Konig can normally handle,'_ Wolf thought as he powered through the jump columns. _'Handling is tighter too,' _he thought as they powered through an obstacle course.

"This is great guys, these two were meant to be a team," Wolf said laughing while setting a new course record on the testing grounds.

"Alright Wolf power down, it looks like the Konig is starting to over heat," Dr. D said laughing at the results, "It would seem you need the proper Zoids and all four of the Organoids."

"You got it, Blaze, Tyrant, disengage," Wolf said as he pulled the Konig Wolf back into the hanger.

Later that night Blaze was walking around the base with Polaris while Wolf and Clare were planning the wedding of Clare's dreams, Van and Fiona were taking care of little Daniel, Irvine and Moonbay were getting ready for bed.

*I'm not helping you anymore, you threw me to the wind when I chose not to seek revenge for Razor and now you want my help, that's not going to happen,* Tyrant growled quietly, but Blaze and Polaris still heard him. Blaze made a gesture for Polaris to be silent.

*Vailen, your brother was a sick screwed up guy, I don't know how you survived that crap with the Death Stinger but I'm not coming back,* Tyrant forgot to be quiet that time.

*Tyrant, what is going on in here?* Blaze asked as he entered the room.

*Vailen survived, he is in bad shape, but with time he's going to be back on the war path,* Tyrant said as calmly as he could.

"What, Tyrant are you sure he's going to come back?" Van asked shock very evident in his voice.

*As sure as I can be, and he wants my help since I'm inside, I've told him no and I wont help him,* Tyrant growled as he stood nervously while the eyes of five other Organoids seemed to be drilling holes in him.

"Tyrant I shot that man with a Zoid killer of a sniper rifle, I don't see how he could have survived, why don't you explain that to us," Wolf requested.

*He says he got behind the rifle barrels that you put through the cockpit just before you fired* Tyrant explained no longer feeling eyes on him, *I can't say I believe that, there must have been some kind of escape hatch or something built in after he revived it.*

"I think we should prepare, every Zoid possible, and that includes the Organoids, Tyrant you and I are going to have a chat," Wolf said as he grabbed the Organoid by the snout and dragged him out of the room.

"Tyrant you are going to tell me every little thing you know about this guy Vailen and what ever Zoid he may come back in," Wolf said calmly after letting going of the Organoids jaw.

*As you know Vailen is out for revenge for Razor's death, in terms of Zoids, you name it he's probably got it, short two, the Republican Konig Wolf and Blade Liger.* Tyrant paused to inhale, *He will come back with his greatest weapon, his Zaber Fang, its built almost exactly like Colonel Schubaltz's, though its all green.*

"What else is there?" Wolf asked with a raised eyebrow.

*He knows about the four Organoids, I know this for a fact because of the other two Organoids he keeps prisoner at his base, they're the other two and they know it,* Tyrant said lowering his head.

"Well, where is the base? We'll go get them away from him," Irvine said startling the Organoid.

*A week south east of this base, it's under ground but I know where to go* Tyrant said as they all started walking towards the hanger.

"Report to the South entrance when your Zoid is ready to move out," Wolf ordered basically taking command of the operation.

Ten minutes or so later the Zoids were all at the southern entrance and headed towards the base. Moonbay had borrowed the Konig Wolf that Tyrant had pushed her towards. Wolf threatened to tear it apart from the inside out if it hurt her.

"Tyrant lead the way as fast as you can, we'll keep up," Wolf ordered.

"Hey Wolf stop ordering my Organoid around," Moonbay screamed through the com link.

"Okay, you order him around," Wolf said sarcastically.

They stopped only for meals and short amounts of sleep most of the week. They stopped for the night about three miles from the base according to Tyrant. The Organoids would stand the full watch so everyone could get as much sleep as possible.

*Tyrant why are you helping us?* Blaze asked keeping his guard up, *Especially after we arrested half the crew in a raid."

*I think its cause I'm tired of fighting for a crazy man, maybe its cause of you being one of the four Organoids like me, I really don't know myself,* Tyrant said as he walked away.

The rest of the night was uneventful and boring for the Organoids. When morning came all the people and Organoids loaded up and moved out.

*We're five minutes away by foot, we should leave the Zoids here and run the rest of the way* Tyrant said as Blaze and the other Organoids nodded their agreement.

"Okay, we're running from here," Van said as they all loaded handguns into their holsters and Wolf nabbed a blade from Clare's rather extensive collection.

After three minutes at a dead run, they went down a long stairwell into the hidden base that Tyrant had led them to.

"Okay Tyrant is Vailen here?" Moonbay asked as they walked slowly down the hall.

*He isn't, or at least I can't smell him here,* Tyrant growled as he lead them.

"Tyrant take us to the other two Organoids, we need to get them out of here, Irvine and I will take care of anyone that gets in our way," Wolf said drawing the knife he'd picked up while Irvine put a silencer on his pistol. They arrived at the cells with no problem.

"Tyrant, get the doors open, Blaze give him a hand," Wolf ordered, Moonbay chose to ignore it this time.

*Your name is Blaze, red one?* a metallic orange Organoid with green eyes asked from behind the bars.

*Yeah, what's yours?* Blaze asked as he ripped the door off its hinges.

*Aurora, the blue one is Mystic,* Aurora growled as she noticed the people standing guard.

*Who are they?* Mystic asked. Alarms started going off and they all heard shouting coming their way.

"We'll explain later now move out, Tyrant lead the way," Wolf shouted as he dropped two guards using the knife and one with his pistol.

"Irvine on your left, Van one behind," Wolf called out as they shot and fought their way out of the base.

Once outside they made their way to the Zoids. They got away without much of a chase; they made camp half way back to their base.

*Wolf your Zoid was the one built to hold us all, it was stored where the red and black Organoid was held before the rest of us were put to sleep, if you need assistance call on us,* Aurora said as she Mystic and Tyrant bowed low to him.

"Stand on your feet, I have my own skill and Blaze, I don't need anymore assistance against a simple Zaber Fang," Wolf stated in a cold tone.

*He wont bring his Zaber Fang, he heard how you defeated Razor, he's bringing out a much bigger Zoid, a self built Death Tiger,* Mystic said as she walked over to Polaris.

"Oh hell, that's not good, what are the changes he's made to it?" Van asked seriously.

*He made it bigger, it no longer requires the foot locks and can walk while firing the Charged Particle Cannon, and the generator that allowed it to collect the particles has been turned into a converter so there is no fan on the back to destroy, he also added a shield to it and taken out the defiant nature, it will obey any command, but will still fight on its own if the pilot dies,* Aurora informed them in a calm manner.

"Van call the base see if they can get the Ultrasaures with the gravity cannon out of storage, Irvine call the other bases get every reinforcement Zoid we can get to Red River base," Wolf said as he turned towards the Konig Wolf. Everybody immediately went to work on their Zoids getting them as combat ready as possible in the field.

"Wolf what about the Organoids? We could have them help us win this," Clare said as she hopped into the pilot's seat of the Konig to help him with the adjustments he wanted to do.

"I didn't have the Organoids before, I know I do this time, I just don't know if I should use them," Wolf said honestly, "I mean look what they were put through, they were held in cells for who knows how long, ordered with the threat of torture if they disobeyed, I don't think I would be so easy to trust the next guy who comes along and starts giving them orders."

"Wolf they came to you, they said that they would help you, I don't know if they trust you as much as they trust Blaze to lead them the right way," Clare said as she pressed a few buttons to help Wolf figure out what to do next. Van and Fiona were also making adjustments to the Blade Liger.

"I think Mike is having second thoughts about this fight, he seemed reluctant to accept help from the Organoids," the blonde woman said from the pilot's seat of the Liger.

"He'll come around, I think he's just not happy of the circumstances of having them help him, I'll bet you money that he's over there saying something about not wanting them because they don't trust him," the spiky black haired man said with a slight chuckle.

"Mike is too closed off for you to know that by knowing him, so how do you know," Fiona asked with a furrowed brow.

"I can read lips," Van said with a grin from ear to ear.

The rest of them went to sleep after the adjustments to their Zoids were done; Wolf and Clare were standing watch from inside the Konig Wolf.

"Clare when this all goes to hell I want you to get as far away from the fight as you can, I don't know that I could concentrate on piloting at my best with you there," Wolf stated.

"Okay, where do you want me to go?" Clare asked sleepily.

"Head to the fire colony, remind my mother who you are and you'll have a room and food until I come get you," Wolf said staring ahead, "I'm sorry to drop this on you, I know you want to fight by my side, but I can concentrate better when you aren't in danger."

"I understand Wolf, and to be honest I'm a little scared of this thing, especially seeing what it did to Zi in less then a week last time," Clare said as she looked around.

_'Why can I feel this way about her?' _Wolf thought as he looked towards one of the reflective surfaces to check his eye color, _'My eyes are blue and I still feel and scared of what might happen to her, what's wrong with me now.'_

They arrived back at the base to see them at full alert and the Ultrasaures right in the middle of it. Wolf and Clare stared in awe of it while the others seemed to ignore it.

"Van, have your team's Zoids loaded on the Ultrasaures right away," Herman said through the video com link.

"Yes Sir, Wolf, Clare, Raven and Reese, follow us we'll show you were to go," Van said with a smile at their faces of awe.

Once they were inside Wolf and Clare straightened their appearance, Raven seemed unimpressed with any of it while Reese was busy looking in any direction but forward.

"Okay folks we're going to the main control room," Van said straight faced as he could manage.

When they arrived on the control deck Colonels Herman and Schubaltz greeted them.

"Wolf I understand you have two new Organoids on your team, congratulations…" Herman stopped when he saw Wolf's hand go up.

"The Organoids will go to those they choose, I will only be responsible for them until that time comes, Sir," Wolf stated in a cold tone.

"Well if I understand this properly they are the other two of four that can fuse to one Zoid, and I also understand that they have chosen your Konig Wolf for this," Schubaltz said calmly. This earned Van a very intense glare from Wolf.

"Van a word," Wolf said anger evident in his voice. They walked into the hallway behind the control room.

"Van, why did you tell them about the Mystic and Aurora?" Wolf said facing away from him.

"He didn't, I did," Clare's voice came through the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

Van had disappeared from behind him and was replaced with his fiancé.

"What, I asked that this not be reported," Wolf shouted in a disbelieving tone.

"I told them because they needed to know what kind of advantage they could have with you and those Organoids, if I hadn't told them every simulation they came up with would end with this team losing, we really don't want to do that against a loony like Vailen," Clare said trying to remain calm.

"Clare you should have told me then I wouldn't have looked like an idiot back there," Wolf said with largely faked anger to hide his truly feeling nothing towards the situation.

"If had warned you, you would have backed out of having the Organoids help, we need them and you damn well know it," Clare shouted back.

"Do you honestly think I can't handle this thing on my own skill, with help from just Blaze?" the blue eyed man asked in a quieter tone.

"No, I don't think you can," the blue haired girl said looking to the floor before continuing, "Wolf you can't do this alone, you need a team to help you just like last time and I want to be on that team to help you," she added, flinching when she saw the emptiness in Wolf's eyes.

"Clare I can't have you out there against this thing. Raven is taking Daniel's place in the old team, you and anyone else out there would get in the way, Fiona won't even be going out there, Clare there is a reason for that, us guys can't think straight when you're in the line of fire," the black haired man said trying and failing to hug his future wife who was stepping away from him.

"You don't think I can handle this fight do you?" Clare asked tears forming in her stone grey eyes.

"Clare, I honestly believe that given the opportunity, you could take out the Deathsaurer without help, but this is our fight, we are the people this guy is after, not you and the other girls," Wolf said finally backing Clare against the corridor wall and pinning her there using his arms.

"Wolf, do you still want me to go to the Fire Colony?" the blue haired girl asked on the verge of crying.

"Yes, but you can stay here, as long as you promise me to stay out of your Blade Liger," the blue eyed man said with a half smile he knew would work.

"I promise, I love you to much not to," Clare said burying her face in Wolf's chest.

"I love you to Clare," Wolf said wrapping his arms around her.

"Wolf we just got word from a scouting team that Vailen's Zaber Fang was just spotted heading for a canyon close to the base, at his current speed he'll get to that canyon in three days, what do you want to do?" Van asked ignoring the glare Wolf was giving him.

"We can't get there fast enough in this hulk, we need to find neutral ground, have this thing moved to the closest open desert area, and try to put a minimal amount of villages and towns between us and it as possible," Wolf said not letting go of Clare.

"I know the perfect place," Van said with a smirk as he turned back to the control center.

"Now my darling bride to be, would you mind helping me with some modifications to the Konig Wolf?" Wolf asked as he started down the hall.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do right now," Clare said back to her cheerful self.

It took the Ultrasaures three days to get to Van's so called perfect spot.

"Here we are folks the Gurreal Plateau," Van said as Moonbay brought the Ultrasaures to a stop.

"It'll only take the Death Tiger a short time, two days at most to get here, let's get ready," Herman ordered sending everyone flying around doing their assigned jobs.

Van, Irvine and Raven ended up in the hanger with their wives helping them with the Zoids. The Konig Wolf started high step trotting around the hanger and not one of them could stop themselves from laughing. Wolf's laughter was heard from outside the Zoid, making everyone stop and watch the Zoid more carefully.

"Wolf, it feels fine you won't need to do anymore," Clare's voice rang out from the speakers. Everyone Raven included hit the floor in disbelief.

"Wolf, you're letting her pilot your Zoid, you never let anyone do that, not even Daniel was…" Van stopped himself when he saw his friend's eyes drop to the floor, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring him up."

"It's not your fault, you're right he wasn't allowed to pilot my Zoid, I knew damn well if he did it would get torn up in a heartbeat," Wolf said with a slight chuckle.

"And your reason for not letting me or Irvine pilot it would be what?" Van asked as the Konig returned to its designated spot.

"I'll let you know," Wolf said laughing at the face Van made.

"Wolf come on man, why her?" Van asked as Wolf walked away noticing the cockpit was open and Clare was waiting for the same answer.

"Because I love her, I don't even like you and Irvine," Wolf said with a chuckle as Clare literally fell out of the cockpit laughing, straight into Wolf's arms.

"A gift from above," Raven yelled from across the hanger causing everyone to laugh.

"A well appreciated one," Wolf yelled back before Clare kissed him.

Two days later the group had assembled on the edge of the plateau facing the direction the new Death Tiger would be coming from. They had been in their Zoids for nearly two hours.

"Think he'll ever get here?" Van asked from the Blade Liger's cockpit.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, until then quit complaining," Irvine said, reclined in the seat of the Lightning Siax.

"Both of you shut up, I can't even think of why I'm out here," Thomas said from his Dibison.

"You're here because you were a part of the original team, now all of you shut up I can see him, he's at the edge of my range," Wolf said firing two shots at the approaching Death Tiger. His shots missed but only by an inch or two.

"My, my, someone can't wait to die," Vailen said as he stopped the Death Tiger hearing the shots hit the ground near his Zoids feet.

"No just trying to stop you, it's our job you know," Van said sarcastically.

"FIRE!" Herman screamed through the radio, as the Gravity Cannon let loose its shell.

"Oh you've brought an old toy to the party," Vailen said as he prepared to move.

"Keep him pinned," Van shouted as everyone opened fire with anything they had. The shell activated and created a gravity well over everything stopping just short of the Konig Wolf's snout.

"Let's hope that works," Wolf said aloud while mentally calling the four Organoids. _'I have a feeling this isn't gonna work, Mystic, Aurora, Blaze, and Tyrant fuse as soon as possible,' _Wolf thought.

He felt the power increase and the controls tighten in his grip again, but he also saw the sights sharpen and all kinds of reading he had never seen before. The seat leaned back a bit and two sight scopes moved in front of his eyes that had the same readings as the main screen as well as an outside view of the Zoid.

"What is all this, and where the devil did it come from?" Wolf asked with wonder clear in his voice.

*Its all part of this Zoid. This Konig Wolf is one of a kind, it was purpose built to hold four Organoids at once, and all of this equipment has been here all along, but only Mystic can access the read outs, Aurora the physical changes, Tyrant and I control speed and strength,* Blaze said as the gravity well dissipated.

"Everyone clear out for a minute, I wanna see this thing in action," Wolf said as he braced himself.

Wolf had no idea of the full physical changes on the exterior of the Zoid and he didn't care, but Van still told him about it.

"Wolf that thing looks pretty sweet; the goggles seem to form fit the head, the shoulders are more rounded and seem longer across the top, the rifles seemed to drop into the body but the barrels are still showing just above the head, what is that thing called?" Van asked as he practically bounced in his seat like a kid in a candy store.

*It is still called a Konig Wolf, the nickname it earned was the Supersonic Wolf,* Blaze responded using the radio.

"Oh goody something new to play with," Vailen said feigning joy.

"We'll see who plays with who Vailen," Wolf said as he pushed the controls forward and was pinned to his seat harder then he expected his eyes shining red once again as his anger gave him the focus he needed. His body got used to the speed rather quickly and was able to pilot the new version of his Konig with ease.

"Alright let's go teach this fool a lesson," Wolf muttered as they charged forward.

"Oh it's a fast new toy, but all the more fun for me," the blonde man said genuinely surprised.

Van and the others stayed where they were and fired when they were sure they could hit the new Death Tiger and not Wolf.

"Wolf where are you? We can't see you anymore," Van said as he searched the field.

"I'm under him, watch out he's charging the CPC," Wolf said rather calmly.

He fired two shots at the neck of the Zoid hoping to see some result. The head of the Zoid jerked upwards forcing it to fire at a slight elevation just long enough for the others to move out of the way.

"Alright, you get out from under there," Vailen yelled as the Death Tiger kicked the Konig out from under it.

"Come now Vailen, you should know better then to kick a wolf when it's down," Van said flashing by taking out the same leg that had kicked Wolf out from under it.

"Hey the shield is down and the Gravity Cannon is loaded, get out of there now," Herman screamed through their radios.

"Alright we're moving out," Van and Irvine said as Thomas and Raven covered their escape.

"Wolf, come on man, that thing can't survive a gravity cannon blast." Irvine yelled as he got to safety.

"Your right, but it can out run it pretty easy, the Organoids will warn me when to go till then I'm just keeping him from moving," Wolf said jumping on the Death Tiger's back and taking out the Charged Particle Converter out with the electron strike claws.

"FIRE!" Herman screamed again as Schubaltz once again pulled the trigger to the Gravity Cannon.

*Wolf get out now, the shell will hit in ten seconds,* Mystic said.

"Gone baby," Wolf said as he punched the controls to wide open, pinning him to his seat again.

*You'll need the boosters* Aurora said.

"Activate them Blaze," Wolf said as he got used to the speed again.

The boosters activated sending the Zoid well beyond the speed of sound once again earning the nickname Supersonic Wolf. The four Organoids wrapped around the core seemed to be having absolutely no trouble with keeping this amount of power coursing through the Konig Wolf for such a long time. _'These four really were meant to be a team, this thing is almost perfect,' _Wolf thought as they flew towards their friends.

*What is wrong with this Zoid?* Aurora asked almost offended at Wolf's thoughts.

"Just seems to want to pull left is all," Wolf said, two seconds later the pull he felt was no longer there. "Perfect," he muttered with a smirk as they arrived back at the cliffs. The gravity well once again formed and stopped just short of the Zoids.

"We've got him this time," Van said as they regrouped.

"I don't think so man, this would almost be too easy compared to the last time," Irvine said hands planted firmly around the controls of his Lightning Siax.

"We're about to find out so be on your guard, I took out the converter on its back so all he's got is missiles," Wolf said as he readied to continue the fight, his anger fading but the focus it gave him remaining as his eyes turned back to blue.

_'What the hell, no not now! It's too soon!' _Wolf thought as he felt the anger leave him

"That's twice you've shot that thing at me, I think that's enough," Vailen said firing a volley of missiles at the gravity cannon hitting it dead on and damaging the generator.

"Wolf he's all yours, the Gravity Cannon is dead, the generators gone," Herman said as he ran a hand through his high spiked hair.

"We'll handle him sir," Van and Wolf said at the same time.

"Alright Raven there is a big ass hole in his back, I don't know exactly how far down it goes but I want you to shoot it with all your Breaker can give it, Irvine you and I are going to chase him this way, Van, Thomas give Raven every bit of cover he needs to get a clear shot," Wolf said as the Konig leapt into an full gallop, praying his focus would last longer than his anger did.

"Yes sir," came from every radio making him smirk. The Lightning Siax and the Konig Wolf flew passed the Death Tiger and then turned and pushed the blood red Zoid towards the cliffs where Raven, Thomas and Van were hiding.

"Van, give me a couple of guiding shots," Wolf said he saw two shots go straight up into the air. He fired two shots to turn the Death Tiger towards the shots.

"What are you boys thinking?" Vailen asked as he fired another volley of missiles in the direction of Van and the others, none of which did any harm thanks to the shield upgrades.

"Irvine, get out of here, I'll push him the rest of the way," Wolf said as he watched Irvine turn hard left away from the Death Tiger.

The Konig was starting to literally nip at the heels of the Death Tiger as they ran along the desert ground towards the plateau.

"Raven is locked on charged and ready," Thomas said as he shot off a couple of steering shots.

"Guys this is too easy he's falling into a trap not even Thomas is dumb enough to," Wolf said ignoring Thomas's protests.

*He is not that bright, he knows well how to fight, but strategy isn't something he knows,* Tyrant came through the com link.

"Wolf I've got a lock on him, get out of there," Raven said as he let the Charged Particle Beam loose. Wolf turned the Konig towards the Ultrasaures to get out of the way. The shot hit the hole created by the destruction of the converter, it tore the armor off the back completely, and it also took the back legs off at the joints. But it missed the Zoid Core.

"I'm still alive, Wolf that's three times you've failed to kill me," Vailen said as the Death Tiger tried to drag its body back away from the cliffs.

"You may be alive now, but you won't be for very long," Wolf said over a video link showing his eyes had turned back to their ordinary blue. "Goodbye Vailen, say hello to your brother in hell for us," Wolf's icy tone made Vailen flinch. Wolf fired two rounds straight at the cockpit completely destroying the head of the Death Tiger.

"Raven, I think you've got a clear shot at the core, make damn sure this thing never comes back," Van said as Wolf headed back for the Ultrasaures.

"You guys go too, this isn't going to be pretty," Raven said as he moved into position.

"Yeah, Irvine, Thomas, move out," Van said turning the Blade Liger and started off.

"A battle well fought, too bad it was against a loony son of a gun like Vailen," Irvine said as he followed Thomas and Van to the Ultrasaures.

"Raven all friendly Zoids are loaded onto the Ultrasaures, fire at will," Herman said as Van, Irvine and Thomas walked onto the control deck. Wolf was in the hanger admiring the look of his Konig Wolf before he had the Organoids disengage.

"Alright Blaze, Disengage the Organoids," Wolf said with a calm tone, seeing four colored flashes leave his Zoid impressed him. "You've all done well, find somewhere and rest for now, we can talk later," Wolf said with a more commanding tone that left no room for negotiation

Raven fired his CPC at the Zoid Core point blank, putting the shield up just before what was left of the Core and Death Tiger exploded in his face.

"Alright, that ends that for good," Raven said as he jumped out of the cockpit back in the hanger of the Ultrasaures.

"UNCLE WOLF!" screamed an overjoyed Daniel as he ran over Raven's foot. Raven ignored the fact that his foot was sore when he saw Reese running towards him. Clare showed up to see Wolf carrying Daniel with him.

"I'm sorry he got away from us," Fiona said as she took Daniel from him.

"It's all good, he is my nephew after all," Wolf said with a smile that after a long time went all the way to his eyes. Clare jumped into his arms taking the place of little Daniel.

"You can carry me instead," Clare said with a cheeky grin from one ear to the other.

"Nah, I think I'll carry my wife like that," Wolf said setting a pouting Clare back on her feet, "We better get to the command deck," the black haired man added as he and Clare started heading that way.

"I think the Organoids wanna stay here," Van said looking back to see all of them either curled up on the floor asleep or talking to each other.

"That's fine my four were ordered to rest," Wolf said stepping into the elevator, followed by everyone else.

"I think we'll both get promoted for this one Van," Irvine said jokingly in the elevator.

"Why, we didn't do hardly anything Wolf will probably get promoted again though," Van fake complained, sending everyone into a fit of laughter including Van.

"Yeah I join after, and get promoted before you, that would suck for you guys," Wolf said sniggering at the faces Van and Irvine made at that comment. They arrived on the command deck to basically interrupt a celebration.

"Alright folks lets go home," Moonbay said as she took the controls from the person who was sitting there.

"Yeah, I'm tired and could use a bit of rest," Wolf said with a yawn.

"Captain I want you to report to the medical bay for a checking over, you may have messed yourself up with all that speed," Herman ordered.

"Yes Sir," Wolf said with a salute before turning and leaving with Clare practically holding him up.

Twenty minutes and a check up later that turned up negative for anything bad, Wolf and Clare got to their quarters, ones that neither of them had seen in the five days they had been on board the Ultrasaures.

"Wolf, I want you to know Daniel would be proud of you, defeating the same enemy twice and living to tell about it and all," Clare said while getting ready for bed in the small bathroom the quarters came with.

"Well, I'm here I won't say I'm living though," Wolf said as he laid down.

"You better be living we still have to get married," Clare said looking at the engagement ring that had replaced the platinum one Wolf had originally given her, she exited the bathroom still looking at the ring. She looked up and saw a sleeping Wolf lying on the bed.

"Man he really was tired," Clare whispered to no one at all. She climbed into the bed and fell asleep using his chest as a pillow.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

After the three day journey back to Red River during which Wolf slept most of the time, the blue eyed man had been experiencing every negative emotion that applied to any situation. When also found that he could no longer control his eye color changing from red to blue as he once could, he asked the doctors to run another CT scan like they had four years before. They only found it disturbing that the scans were nearly identical to one another after his claim of not feeling any negative emotion.

Two months after the second Death Tiger, Wolf and Clare were having their wedding and Wolf was pacing around the room looking paler then the white paint on the walls.

"Wolf you have nothing to worry about, you two have been dating for over a year, and sleeping in the same quarters for almost six months now," Van said with a calming tone.

"Hey which one of us is your best man? We both did everything with the bachelor party," Irvine said trying to get Wolf's mind on something else.

"Blaze is best man, Daniel is the ring bearer" Wolf said making his two friends fall on their butts. "Gotcha, Van is best man, since Fiona will be maid of honor," he added still chuckling at his friend's reactions.

"It's time to get going," Van said as he got off the floor and dusted his tuxedo off. The three men and Blaze walked out of the small room to head for the main chapel.

Meanwhile on the Brides side of the building.

"Oh I can't do this, what if he isn't there," Clare said in full freak out mode.

"He'll be there or I'll kill him for you," Moonbay said as she came through the door to see Clare in her wedding dress. A white princess cut strapless gown with an intricate design around the bodice with the main feature in the front splitting the bodice into two halves.

"You look amazing," the well tanned woman said as she stepped into the room completely.

"Thank you, now how does this help me with my nerves," the blue haired woman asked as they surrounded her.

"It's not supposed to, but hey got your head off things didn't it," Moonbay said with a smirk.

"Yeah I guess so," Clare said returning to her normal cheerful self.

"Who's walking you down the isle?" Fiona asked not seeing anyone standing outside the chapel.

"I asked Colonel Herman so he should be inside," Clare responded, just as she said, he was standing inside to get out of the heat. When the doors opened to reveal a glowing Clare, Wolf couldn't help but gasp.

"She's beautiful," Van said looking more at Fiona in a pink dress that had been chosen for the bridesmaids.

"Yeah," was all Wolf could manage.

"Who gives this bride?" the minister asked as Herman held Clare's hand out offering it to Wolf.

"Her commanding officer," Herman said as he placed Clare's hand in Wolf's and kissed her on the cheek. Wolf and Clare took the steps together up to the minister.

"We are gathered here today to join Michael Wolfgang Novis, and Clare Amelia O'Connell in the bonds of holy matrimony, they have chosen to write their own vows so I will allow them to read them," the minister said gesturing to Wolf to start.

"Clare when we met I thought I should keep my distance, but I'm happier now than I think I've ever been since I chose to ignore that thought, you've been trough thick and thin with me and I promise that I will try and make you as happy as you make me everyday from here till the end of time," Wolf said his voice full of confidence.

The minister gestured to a teary eyed Clare to start her vows.

"Wolf on that first mission I knocked you on your butt for sneaking up on me, but the second I did it no matter how it may have seemed I regretted that action not because I attack a superior officer, but because I had attacked the man that I had very quickly fallen for, I can't promise I won't knock you off your feet again but I promise I will never leave your side and I will try my hardest to make you as happy as you make me from now on," Clare said, making Wolf reach up and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Wolf, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer?" The minister asked.

"I do," Wolf responded while taking one wedding ring, a gold ring with four diamonds atop the band, from Blaze and putting it on Clare's finger.

"Clare do you take this man to be you're lawfully wedded husband, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer?" The minister asked again.

"I do," Clare said while taking the other wedding ring, a platinum ring with diamonds all around it, from Blaze and placing it on Wolf's finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride," The minister smiled. The newly married couple kissed and then went down the isle as man and wife, to thunderous applause from the invited guests.

At the reception Van did a very nice best man's toast, Irvine even did a toast one just because he could. Herman got on the stage just before the first dance was to be held.

"Captains Novis, Flyheight and Irvine front and center," Herman ordered. The three men shrugged and walked on stage.

"Gentlemen I'm commandeering Wolf's wedding reception for a short promotions ceremony," Herman said shocking all three men.

"Lieutenant Novis front and center," Herman ordered again, "Will you assist me Lieutenant?" Herman asked trying not to laugh at the men's faces.

"Yes sir," Clare responded happily as she walked onto the small stage that was set up.

"Captain Wolf Novis I here by promote you to the officers' rank of Major, congratulations," Herman said as he shook Wolf's hand and Clare pinned his new ranks to the lapel of his tux.

"Captain Van Flyheight, I here by promote you to the officers' rank of Major, congratulations," Herman said as he shook the still rather shaky hand. Clare pinned his rank to his lapel as well.

"Breathe Van," she whispered to him.

"Irvine, you're a Major whether you like it or not," Herman said as he shook the man's hand. Clare pinned the rank to his lapel and was getting ready to leave the stage when Herman stopped her.

"Major Novis will you assist with the next promotion?" Herman asked as Clare was about to walk off the stage.

"Absolutely sir," Wolf said a grin from ear to ear.

"Lieutenant Clare Novis, I hereby promote you to the rank of Captain," Herman said shaking her hand. Wolf then pinned the ranks on her bodice.

"I'm glad he asked you to do this, I'm not sure I would want someone else touching those on my wedding day," Clare whispered in Wolf's ear when he hugged her.

The first dance of the wedding was held after the promotions were celebrated for a short time. Raven and Wolf squared of on the dance floor to see who the better dancer was, Wolf won, but they both said it was because it was his wedding. Irvine and Van squared of for a little show of fighting skills, Van ended up losing pretty badly. Blaze and the rest of the Organoids were in a corner of the room enjoying their conversation more then the party. The reception lasted well into the night, with the couple riding off into the sun rise, instead of sunset, in the Konig Wolf, five Organoids running next to it.

Six years later, Wolf and Clare both retired from service, so Wolf would be home to help with their first to be born they decided to live in the wind colony with their friends instead of returning to the fire colony where Wolf was born and raised.

Van and Fiona had a daughter, they named her Joyce and Fiona retired from the research division Van continued on to run the Guardian Force after Herman and Schubaltz's retirements.

Irvine and Moonbay retired from the Guardian Force and had a son they named him Michael, they live in the Wind Colony and help Fiona while Van isn't home, even though he gets home almost every night. Raven and Reese disappeared after resigning their commissions they had a son and named him Nichalo; Wolf and Van manage to keep in touch with them. Aurora the orange Organoid went with Blaze. Tyrant and Mystic stayed with Moonbay and Irvine, unless they were needed. Thomas runs the research and development branch as a Major in the imperial army.


End file.
